How did it come to this?
by Writer-nut55
Summary: It all started in an abandoned warehouse. How did it come to this? Castle and Beckett Rated K for some of the content. I promise that it is worth the multiple chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. This is my entry to this years Nanowrimo. I do not own Castle but I do claim copyright rights to my story. **

"How the hell did you manage to get us into this one Castle?" Beckett asked from her chair. I turned my head to try and talk to her face but my head just can't turn that far.

"I don't know. It just kind of happened." I replied from my chair, my back against hers, my hands tied to hers and our legs tied to our chairs.

"Well writer boy, how do you plan to get us out of this mess?" I opened my mouth to reply but closed it as I realised I had nothing.

"I have no idea." I frowned. "But I'm sure we'll come up with something." I added quickly.

"Right." She replied skeptically and I could tell she was rolling her eyes.

To make sense of this mess, you have to go back to this morning.

We arrived at a large abandoned warehouse, just off the docks, for a bust on a small scale human trafficking franchise that was on its way to the top. Beckett and I pulled up not far from the location and she switched off the engine. We sat in silence, searching for movement within the building or outside.

"Where are Ryan and Esposito?" I asked curiously.

"They're gathering some intell on where the people are being trafficked from. They will call when they have all the info." She told me emotionlessly, not taking her eyes off the warehouse.

"Oh." Was, sadly, all I could come up with. "So…"

"Shhh!" She ordered me, placing a finger to her lips, which was usually only an instruction used on children by teachers and parents.

"Yeah yeah, I know." I grumbled to myself. Suddenly, there was a commotion in the warehouse and Beckett sat up dead straight in her chair.

"Is that them?" I whispered cautiously. She nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah, that's them." I studied them and was surprised that they looked just like ordinary people. Nothing specifically particular about them that yelled, 'look at me! I'm a human trafficker.' They probably had normal homes with wives, kids and homes. They were probably only dragged into this because they needed the money for free slave labor or for some other revolting reason that can only be known to those sick people. Beckett drew her gun from its holster nestled nicely at her hip and brought it up, pointing it at the ceiling of the car as she clicked the bullet into place and loading it into the barrel. She turned to me and said sternly;

"Stay in the car Castle."

"But…" I protested.

"Ah! Stay." She reinforced. "There's no telling of how dangerous these people are. You could get shot."

"Understood." I sighed, hanging my head in disappointment. Beckett rolled her eyes in sheer irritation at my childish ways and got out of the car, her gun pointed to the ground as she half walked half weakly jogged in her high heels towards the perps. Me being me, I couldn't sit in the car while there was a potential gun fight about to go down. So, grabbing my 'Writer' bullet proof vest from the back seat, I got out of the car and, strapping it around my chest, I jogged after her cautiously. I hid behind a wall that was not too far away but just far enough away from the warehouse that it was balancing on a dangerous distance of being seen and blowing the element of surprise on the traffickers and scaring them off so we'd never find them again. Normally, we would find someone to go in an undercover situation for this kind of a bust, but these people are so close nit that it's hard to weasel your way into their world. So, therefore, you tend to go for the silent and extremely boring surveillance till you eventually come up with something that could be a lead. So that was what we did until it somehow lead us to this rundown warehouse. I was suddenly aware of Beckett and just how close she was to the targets. I felt myself tense up in this edgy situation. This was the point in a bust where it could go either way and that was when it was determined whether you were going to be successful or you were going to be shot, taken or killed on the spot. I could only watch nervously from my safe spot as she edged closer and closer behind them, waiting for a safe opening to announce her title and jump out of her hiding place and, hopefully if it all went smoothly, arresting the suspects and taking them into custody for questioning.

Just as Beckett was about to come out, gun at the ready, I felt a solid metal object press hard into my back. The next thing I felt was a creepy breath on my ear as someone behind me whispered;

"First rule of watching someone, don't lean out too far to look." The man shoved the gun barrel harder into my back as he pushed me out into the open, where I was confronted with the horrible sight of Kate being taken at the same time by another man who had a gun pressed into her back. We were dragged into the warehouse and shoved hard into chairs in the middle of a room. Our feet were bound to the chair legs and our hands were tied together to each others.

And that's how we got here. All because of my stupidity and inability to stay in the car when I'm told to.

(c)

Reviews are greatly accepted.


	2. Chapter 2

"I've got it!" I exclaimed, my head popping up as I said so.

"Shhh!" Beckett warned, "We could be being watched!"

"Right. Sorry." I whispered back to her.

"So what's the plan?" She whispered back.

"Put your hand in my pocket and…"

"No, Castle!" She interjected, her irritation obvious in her voice. "I'll do many things but that is where I draw the line." She informed me sternly.

"Well if you let me finish I would have asked you to pull my phone out of my pocket." I clarified.

"Oh." She mumbled.

"Now what have we learnt today?" I patronized and if given the chance I would have placed my hands on my hips and lent over her slightly in a mocking way that a teacher does to a small child.

"To listen to all of the statement before… You know what; I don't have to listen to this. In case you haven't noticed, we're still locked up in here!" Her voice getting louder in volume as she continued the statement.

"I know, I know." I assured her, trying to calm her down. I could tell she was in no mood for my stupidity and that she was on the verge of becoming irate. "But if you take it out of my pocket and hold it for me, I might be able to call Ryan and Esposito for some help." She seemed to think about it for a few minutes, given her silence, before replying;

"Ok." Beckett wriggled her hands over into my pocket, her fingers brushing softly against my leg, making me laugh.

"What?" She asked, stopping.

"It tickles." I chuckled. I saw her roll her eyes out of the corners of my own and edged myself further back in my seat to help her reach it. Once she grasped it and began pulling it out slowly, I looked over my shoulder and got a small glimpse of the screen. I slid my finger across the screen and pressed the 'Emergency Call' button. A number pad popped up and I dilled the precinct. I quickly pressed the 'Speaker' button and listened as it rang.

"Ryan." He answered.

"Ryan, It's Castle."

"What's the matter this time?"

"This time? What do you mean this… That's not the point. Remember the bust location Beckett and I went to?"

"Yeah, why?"

"We're kinda tied up in the warehouse."

"Is Beckett with you?" He asked nervously.

"Yeah, I'm here." Said Beckett, turning her head towards the phone in her hands behind her. "We're tied up in the middle of the warehouse.

"Alright. I'll get Esposito and we'll come get you. Just say where you are and make sure you don't so anything stupid."

"I'll make sure she doesn't" I added cockily.

"I was talking about you, Castle." He said as he hung up and after it sunk in, I frowned as I exclaimed;

"Oh, that's mean!"

"Calm down Castle. He was only joking. For the most part anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I yelled in outrage.

"Castle!" She raised her voice, but not too loud if anyone was listening.

"Sorry." I whispered again, a slight hint of irritation evident in my voice as to my surprise, it made Beckett do a double take. "Sorry." I apologized sincerely as I gently took one of her hands in mine. "I didn't mean to sound so rude." Beckett was silent for a change which surprised me immensely and she seemed to be doing everything to avoid my eyes.

"Are you alright?" I asked, turning my head around as far as it would allow to try and look her in her beautiful jade eyes. But she just moved her head further away from my line of sight.

"I'm fine Castle." She replied softly. I was surprised that she made no move to remove her hand from mine as we sat there. I slowly twisted my hand in her and gently interlaced my fingers with hers, just waiting for her to pull her hand away forceful and say her usual little Beckett quip.

But it never came. In fact, if anything, she held onto my hand harder. I squeezed back, trying to reassure her that whatever it was that was bothering her, it would be alright.

It was like when Alexis was little and she would come into my room and gently push me on the shoulder and waited for me to roll over.

"I had a bad dream." She would tell me while she wiped the sleep out of her eyes with her tiny fist.

"Come here sweetie." I'd tell her, opening my arms wide and pulling back the covers to let her climb in and sleep next to me. I would wrap my arms around her and hold her in close to my chest and she would snuggle in close to me. It would usually vary in time but on average, it would take around ten to fifteen minutes and she would be sleeping happily in my bed. When I was sure that she was asleep, I would pick her up and carry her to her room and out her back in her bed where she would stay for the rest of the night.

This continued for a couple of years until she was about ten years old. And every time she came in, I would wait until she fell asleep and then I would pick her up and put her back in bed.

And this is what I had to do now. Be there while I was needed and move on when I was no longer needed.

"Here's your phone back." Beckett informed me as she carefully slipped it back into my pocket.

"Thank you." I murmured sincerely. I saw a small smile spread into the corners of her lips, which was Beckett for, 'you're welcome'.

Suddenly the door smashed open and Ryan and Esposito came running in, guns drawn.

"Over here guys." I called to them. Ryan holstered his gun and walked over to us, fiddling around with his utilities on his belt, trying to find the knife while Esposito covered him. His eyes seemed to drift down from his belt to our hands which, I forgot, were still interlaced.

"Am I interrupting something?" He raised an eyebrow. Suddenly Beckett ripped her hand away from mine, but it was too late.

He had seen.

He pulled out his knife from his belt and cut the ropes that bound our hands together and our legs to the chairs. Beckett rubbed her red wrists and stood up.

"So what information could you gather?" She asked.

"Not much." Replied Esposito. "They're basically invisible. No boat licenses, no names. Nothing. They're aliens." Beckett furrowed her brow in a mixture of confusion and irritation. I stood up from my hair, rubbing my red wrists as I did so and came to stand next to her and listened into their conversation.

"Well if we find the boat, we find the owners and if we find the owners, we shut down the business."

"That's a good plan." Added Ryan.

"But there is a problem with that plan. How do we know which boat's theirs?" Interjected Beckett. We began walking out of the warehouse when I, again, felt the cool metal of a gun barrel press against the back of my head.

"I believe you're looking for me." He whispered in my ear.


	3. Chapter 3

"I believe you're looking for me." He whispered in my ear. Beckett turned around when she obviously didn't feel my presence anymore but when she turned to ask me what I had stopped walking with them, the assailant shifted his aim from the back of my head to over my left shoulder and aimed straight into Beckett's chest.

"No, wait!"I cried out desperately. "You don't have to do this. I'm sure we can work out some kind of a deal." I threw out everything I could, frantically trying to convince his to leave Beckett alone.

"No, it's far too late for that." He whispered menacingly. "You've seen too much so you now must be _exterminated_!" He loaded the bullet into the barrel of the gun.

"Goodbye Ms Beckett." He squeezed the trigger and the rest all seemed to happen in slow motion. I quickly turned my body in front of the bullet and felt my eyes widen as it passed through my shoulder and back out my shoulder blade. At first I couldn't feel the pain, but then it hit me like a tonne of bricks. I could feel my legs giving out from under me and my vision going in and out as I slumped down to one knee and then, less than gracefully, crumpled in a sorry heap on the floor. I heard another shot ring out and I saw a gun go skidding across the floor and the man slump down onto his knees where a pair of feet came up behind him and, from the sounds of it, put a pair of handcuffs on him. It took me a few moments for my eyes to properly focus but I soon recognised the shoes as Esposito's and as he walked off with the man in custody, I watched them go in and out of focus. I felt a pair of knees come to rest against my arm and as I slowly turned my head, I was able to focus on Beckett's beautiful face. She pushed he hands hard into my shoulder, making me groan in pain.

"Castle! Castle! Look at me! Keep your eyes open." I could feel a small smile creep onto my lips as I said;

"It's merely a flesh wound." I tried to chuckle at my reference to Monty Python's 'The Holy Grail' but it hurt too much. But I had made a soft smile reach her lips.

"When are you going to listen, Castle?" She mocked. I smiled back weakly as I replied;

"When you admit that you like it when I make dirty jokes."

"That will never happen Castle." Her smile disappeared.

"Well then I guess I won't be listening very well anytime soon." I joked as I closed my eyes and tried to take some long, deep breaths. But I was quickly awoken when I felt the sting of a hand slapping me across the face. I opened my eyes almost immediately and stared at her in shock.

"Stay awake, Castle. Stay with me." She instructed.

"I'm not going anywhere." I assured her in a whisper.

The next thing I remember, I found myself on an ambulance gurney in an ambulance with someone holding onto my hand with a death grip. I smiled to myself as I squeezed her hand back and, turning my hand, intertwining my fingers with hers.

"If you hold my hand too tight Castle, you'll lose even more blood." She whispered to me.

"You're holding mine harder." I rebutted. She was silent for while and all I could do was smile softly and whisper again;

"I'll be fine. I'm not going anywhere."

To be honest, I don't really remember much more after that. I can only remember glimpses of what I saw, even though what I did see didn't make sense to me because they were mainly out of focus. But the one thing that was in focus though was he face. Her beautiful, angelic face that held an extremely concerned look in her eyes. Those beautiful jade eyes.

"Castle? Castle, can you hear me? Please squeeze my hand if you can hear me!" She yelled all at once. I wanted to tell her I was ok. I had to let her know that I was merely in a lot of pain and not close to death or anything like that. I focused all my strength on trying to squeeze her hand back. But she was already gripping mine so tight that I hardly thought that she would have been able to feel me squeeze back. I felt my fingers curl around her hand and squeeze lightly.

"He squeezed! I felt it. Castle, you're going to be fine." She said it more to reassure herself rather than me. "They're patching you up and giving you some Morphine." I could feel the cold liquid entering my blood stream and after a few minutes, I could feel the pain beginning to ebb out of my shoulder. I needed to open my eyes and find out where I was. I focused on opening my eyelids and waited while they fluttered open, for them to adjust to the light before looking around the hospital room I was apparently in. I slowly turned my head and got a glimpse of Alexis curled up next to me, trying not to bump my still tender shoulder. I turned my head over further and came across a sight to behold.

The beautiful Detective Katherine Beckett was sitting in a chair so close to my bed that her knees were touching the frame while she slept peacefully.

"Kate." I whispered, my voice sounding more far off than I had ever heard it. She woke up almost immediately after I addressed her and looked around the room in search of the offending noise that was my voice.

"Castle! How are you feeling?" She sat up in her chair, now fully alert despite the hint of dark circles under her eyes.

"Not too bad actually. This stuff's good. How are you? You look like you haven't got much sleep lately." I said seriously. She nodded quickly in response ad I knew that was Beckett for 'it's been a long day.' I smiled gently at her in a sympathetic way. I knew how that felt. I had that exact feeling when Beckett was in her apartment and it exploded from that crazed Nikki heat fan and I couldn't help but sit up and wonder if she was safe. So, yeah. I knew exactly how she felt. I reached out and gently took her hand in mine.

"Go home and get some rest. You'll need it for tomorrow."

"But…" She began to protest.

"I'll be fine. I have Alexis and I'll be let out soon. You'll see. When do I get let out by the way?"

"Three days. They need to make sure that you still retain full mobility and that you don't pull any of the stitches. They said that the bullet grazed one of your tendons in your shoulder so you need to wait a while to be able to move it. That's why you have the sling." She pointed to my arm and my eyes followed, getting a glimpse of the still sleeping Alexis as I did.

"Oh, so I do." I chuckled softly. I turned back to face her. "Seriously Kate. Go home. Get some rest and I'll see you in a couple of days. Ok?"

"Fine." She stood up and collected her handbag from the floor before standing up again. "Just don't do anything stupid."

"You know me. I never do anything stupid." I smiled. Beckett lent over the bed and hovered above my lips. She stayed there for a moment or two before moving down to my ear.

"You'd better not." She whispered playfully as she stood back up and went to leave, but before she could, I caught her jacket sleeve. She looked at me with confusion as I pulled her back to me. I gently guided her down to me and mimicked what she did to me. I could hear her breath falter as I hovered over her welcoming rosy lips. I went in to kiss her but diverted at the last second to steal a kiss on her cheek.

"Good night Beckett." I whispered.

"Good night Castle." She breathed.


	4. Chapter 4

"Good night Beckett." I whispered.

"Good night Castle." She breathed.

When I woke up the next morning, I felt the light from the closed blinds seep onto my cheeks and spread over onto my eyelids as the light almost blinded me. I turned my head in an attempt to escape the light off my eyes and came to see Alexis still sleeping peacefully next to me. She had a small pile of books and my laptop sitting on the bedside table as well as a few take out boxes lying on the floor. As I looked at them and counted just how many there were, I realised that she couldn't have eaten all of them herself. I turned my head over, closing my eyes as the light shone painfully on them and when I opened them again, I saw the whole team sitting beside my bed eating boxes of take out with their chopsticks while quietly discussing the files on their laps as they ate. I felt a small smile creep onto my face at the sight. I watched them in silence for a few more moments before Beckett looked up from her mouthful of noodles and realised that she had been caught. My smile only widened as I stared at her.

"When are you going to listen, Beckett?" I asked playfully as I recreated the playful banter of my shooting. She bit off the ends of the noodles that were sticking out of her mouth and let them fall back into the box. As she chewed, I noticed the corners of her mouth turn up in a small smile that told me that she understood my reference. When she finished, she replied;

"When you learn to do as _you're_ told." She retorted, the smile on her face growing in width and I felt mine widen even more so.

"That is never going to happen." I pretended to sound stern about it and put on my serious face. But my smile found its way to my lips and ruined my imitation of Beckett.

"Well then I guess I won't be doing to listen anytime soon." She rebutted jokingly. I caught a glimpse of Ryan and Esposito exchanging confused looks before they both shrugged and continued to eat their food. We held each other's steady gaze for a few more minutes before Beckett broke the stare slightly bashfully and returned her gaze to her notes. She loaded up another chopstick full of food and delicately put it into her mouth and continued to chew.

"Make sure you're masticating properly." I smiled. Beckett nearly choked on her noodles as she looked at me in shock.

"Masticating?" She choked out, trying to regain her breath by giving her thought a little rub.

"You know. Chew." I smiled.

"Oh, real funny Castle. Real mature." She retorted once it sunk in. I turned my gaze to Ryan and Esposito who were silently sniggering next to her. "_Anyway_, back to the case." She emphasized to the boys. They suddenly sat to attention and looked down at the files on their laps as the continued to read them and eat simultaneously. I looked at the food and unconsciously licked my lips as I watched them masticate their food, taunting me in slow motion. Beckett seemed to notice my staring and for a moment gave me a confused look before she must have realised I wasn't staring at her, but at the box of food she was holding. She rummaged around in her handbag before coming back up again and, with her head down focusing on the file, she held out a box of noodles with chopsticks for me.

"The hospital food is like mushy dishwater. It tastes horrible." She told me as she continued to read her file. I quickly snatched up the box from her hand, perhaps too forcefully, and after ripping the box open, I delved into the box and munched happily on its contents. I let out a moan of ecstasy as I ate the first thing in two days. It was an amazing feeling. I had a feeling that Beckett rolled her eyes at my expense but I was too preoccupied to notice. Her lips were also moving as if she was talking but I couldn't tell what she was saying because, again, I was too preoccupied. Suddenly, Alexis sat up in bed and sat there, as pale as a sheet. I bit off the ends of my noodles before asking her;

"Alexis, sweetie? Are you ok?" I had a bad feeling that this was one of her nightmares that she had. She, technically, was long overdue for one but we both knew that neither of us wanted it. "Alexis?" I prompted again. I gently took her shoulders in my hands and gently brought her down into my arm where she reopened her eyes and gripped my arm tightly in fright.

"It's ok sweetie." I reassured her as I gently stroked her hair. "There's no need to worry. It's over now. You'll be fine. I'm here for you sweetie." I let our out small groan as she gripped my arm with her death grip. "Do you think that you could lessen your grip on my arm?" I chuckled. Alexis quickly let go of my arm and stared, lost into my eyes and I could see in the corners of her eyes, tears beginning to well up.

"It was so frightening." She whispered. "It felt so real. It was _so_ vivid." I could feel wet stains fall onto my arms and all I could do was gently wrap my arm around her shoulders. I gently kissed her hair and rubbed her back soothingly as I let her let it out.

"Shhh…" I soothed softly, stroking her hair. "Shhh…" Soon, her crying subsided to soft sobs and then down to only sniffs. I looked down at her, her beautiful blue eyes, just like mine, bloodshot from crying. "Are you ok now?" I asked as I angled my head down to her, placing my forehead down onto hers. She nodded silently, in fear of the tears falling again.

"I'm fine." She assured me.

"Can I ask what it was about?" I enquired. I was genuinely concerned for her wellbeing and this was the road to her subconscious. I was slightly upset when she shook her head in a soft 'no', but I understood.

Now was not the time. "Later?" I asked hopefully. She nodded softly and I let out of small breath of air that I didn't even know I was holding. I nodded to let her know that I understood. At that stage, I had completely forgotten that Ryan, Esposito and especially Beckett were still in the room. I flinched as I remembered and silently rolled over only to see Beckett's smirking face. I gave a weak smile back but I knew that she had seen the whole thing.

Busted.

I quickly picked up my box of food and began shoving it into my mouth quickly to disguise my small display of affection towards my daughter. I chewed my food just enough to be able to just swallow it in one big gulp. But when I looked up, Beckett was still smirking at me.

"Can we please get onto the case?"

"We already went through it, Castle. Weren't you listening?" She patronized, raising her eyebrow. I sighed as she played with me. I was her play toy on a string, unable to do _anything_ about it.

"Can you leave the file with me so I can read it later?" I asked with a sigh.

"No. I'm not allowed to do that." She informed me with close to no emotion.

"Well then can you help me up? I need to go to the toilet."

"You're not very subtle are you?" She patronized as she raised her eyebrow questioningly.

"No." I replied childishly. I pulled back the sheets to reveal my hospital gown and swung my legs over the side. Beckett stood up and turned to the side as she put my arm around her shoulder and helped me down. With Beckett's help, I slid off the side of the bed and onto the cold hospital floor. I walked slowly with Beckett still holding onto my arm and over to the small bathroom. She walked me over to the toilet and as I leant down, I used my other arm to lift up the toilet lids. I turned to look over my shoulder and looked at her.

"Do I need the door to be guarded now?" I chuckled. She looked over her shoulder and glared at me. I noticed her eyes trying hard to keep her focus on my face. I chuckled softly again and I turned back to the toilet.

"You don't have to look if you don't want to Detective." I told her.

"As if I'd want to look." She retorted. I just smiled as I went about my business.

"Whatever you say Beckett." I chuckled. Once I was finished, I leant down and pushed the 'Flush' button and walking over to the sink, I washed my hands and after shaking them somewhat dry all over Beckett, much to her irritation, I dried them on my gown. We walked back into the room and I had little surprise when I saw Alexis talking casually to Ryan as she sat on the arm of his chair, so relaxed with them. It brought a smile to my lips to know that if anything were to happen to me that she would be alright and looked after with her family away from home.

From the Precinct. I walked over to my bed and after a little jump onto my bed, with Beckett standing right in front of me as backup in case I fell, and draped the sheets back over my legs. I turned to everyone and smiled.

"You guys should go. I'll be fine. Alexis, I'm sure that you have homework to get done and you guys," I added gesturing to Ryan, Esposito and Beckett, "I'm positive that you have paperwork to complete." They looked at me in a way that simply said, 'are you sure?' I smiled but nodded as I laid my head against my pillow. Alexis came up to me and kissed my cheek before walking out into the hall. Esposito and Ryan both looked at me and nodded.

"You take it easy, ok." Esposito told me.

"Will do." I replied. I watched them leave and glanced lovingly at Beckett.

"I'll drive Alexis home and then I'll go help Ryan and Esposito at the precinct." I went to open my mouth but she said it before I could. "And I won't stay too long. I'll come to see you tomorrow. Night Castle." She told me as she placed a soft kiss on my cheek before turning quickly and walking into the hallway, arm gently around Alexis' shoulders.


	5. Chapter 5

A.N. Sorry it took me so long to update. I have been really busy at the moment but I have been writing a lot and I can promise that it is going to get really good. Reviews welcome.

_"You take it easy, ok." Esposito told me._

_"Will do." I replied. I watched them leave and glanced lovingly at Beckett._

_"I'll drive Alexis home and then I'll go help Ryan and Esposito at the precinct." I went to open my mouth but she said it before I could. "And I won't stay too long. I'll come to see you tomorrow. Night Castle." She told me as she placed a soft kiss on my cheek before turning quickly and walking into the hallway, arm gently around Alexis' shoulders._

I watched them go until I could no longer see them at all. I pushed my head against the pillow in order to get further down into its depths and was comforted in the knowledge that Alexis, The boys and Beckett were safe. As I reached for my food from the bed side table bringing it to my chest and, taking a chopstick full of noodles, I hungrily shoved them into my mouth and immediately after closing my mouth, I began chewing it into a wad suitable to swallow in a big gulp.

When I finally finished the box of food, I placed the chopsticks inside and placed it back onto the bedside table. I placed my hand to my mouth and drawing my hand down and over my lips, I whipped the remnants of my food from my from my face. Once I was satisfied that my face was clean, I flopped my arm down onto the bed and let myself fall back into the peaceful nothingness. It almost seemed nice to have a small time that nothing was happening but quiet and not a thought to irritate me into a frenzy of writing ideas for my new book after 'Naked heat.' But although normally that would have been nice, right now it felt like torture. The room was too silent and it was starting to bother me. I couldn't help but feel the need to make the room somehow mine in some way small or big. I wasn't sure how I was going to do it but I had a feeling that it was going to be in some kind of a big way. As usual with me, it always has to be big or nothing. A bit like some of my gestures to Beckett. When it came to dealing with usual fan girls who would offer me a sharpie to sign their book or their boob, I would do it with a cheeky smile on my face, but with Beckett, it was different.

I couldn't crack her code. She was another breed of woman all together and I had yet to figure out what her code was that I had to crack. I knew that deep down that she really did like my dirty jokes but she just would never admit it. I can also tell that she enjoys my company but she just won't admit that either. I know that she holds a deep hurt or her mother's murder and that I nearly got shot for digging around in it. I also feel that given the right circumstances, that there could be something more between us. Well… That is if she lets me in somewhat so that I can see if her feelings match my own. I had a feeling that they might but I knew that only if she let me in, could I confirm my Hypothesis.

Or theory if you like.

I had a feeling that if I made a bold enough gesture, that she would at one point circum to our shared feelings. I just had to plant a seed that might or might not be there and water it so it became fruitful and she believed that she had some feelings for me. Maybe Alexis would have an idea of how it could do it.

Then it hit me. What was one of the best things about Alexis? Her memory! She could be my little messenger while I was stuck in this bed and could, while she wasn't at school and only if she wanted to of course, tag along with Kate and help her to a degree. All I could do was ask, right? And if she said no then… Well, then I would find another way to externally assist the cases from my station at the hospital.

Then it hit me like a tonne of bricks.

Skype. I was sure that the precinct had it. That was it! I called up the precinct and asked for Captain Montgomery.

"Montgomery." He answered.

"Do you guys have Skype?" I asked right off the bat.

"Castle? Is that you? I thought you were in the hospital." He sounded almost shocked that I was suggesting this.

"I am. Do you know if any of the team has it?"

"Um, yeah. I think Ryan has it so he can talk to Jenny."  
"Great! Can you patch me through to him please." The line went into tacky elevator music as I waited for Ryan to pick up the phone. I took this opportunity to get my laptop from the bedside table and place it onto my lap. It was a lot harder to do so with one arm than most people anticipate. I found it _exceedingly_ so. I moved my finger around of the touch sensitive pad to check if it was asleep before I switched the power on to the laptop. I listened for a moment or two while my computer whirred into life. When I saw the password box pop up, I quickly typed it in and waited while it gathered its thoughts to let me continue about my business on the programs. Usually, I hate the little pop ups that show up, but at the moment, I was happy when the Skype pop up appeared to tell me that I was now logged in. I clicked on the pop up and it led me to the Skype box that told me who was on and who wasn't.

"Ryan." He answered. My head popped up.

"Ryan, it's Castle. Do you have Skype?"

"Excuse me?" He choked.

"What is your Skype user address? Or do you know if Beckett has an account?"

"I can ask. Here, let me put her on." I heard a soft silence and then I heard someone grab the phone.

"Castle, what do you want now?" She asked playfully.

"Do you have Skype?"

"What?" She asked, obviously flabbergasted.

"Honestly, has no one heard of this? Or are you all just so weirded out that I'm asking?" I sighed.

"No, it's just…" She paused to gather her thoughts. "I just didn't expect that, that's all."

"So…" I edged her on, dragging the word out. "Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Have Skype?" I asked again, louder than the first time.

"Oh, right yeah." She replied, her mind back on what I was saying. "What's your username?"

"RickyCastleAlexis" I replied. "Capital R, C and A for the names."

"Right, got it." I could hear her typing on the computer. "Are you on now?" She asked.

"Yeah," I replied, "try it out." Suddenly, the computer began vibrating on my lap and read what it said.

'Incoming video call from KatieBeckett24' I quickly accepted the call and watched Beckett's face pop up onto my computer screen.

"It's wonderful to see your beautiful face again Detective." I smiled cheekily. I watched the corners of her mouth turn up in a smile that she just couldn't hide as well as she thought she could.

"Goodbye Castle." She said into the phone with her usual Beckett tone that was reserved for me. I saw her close her phone and watched as Ryan and Esposito came into the background to see why Beckett was talking to a computer screen.

"Hey guys!" I greeted, waving at them with my good arm. I watched as Beckett turned and stepped back a little so that The boys could be seen better. "How's it going? Any leads? Suspects?" I asked.

"What's up, bro. You still being lazy?" He teased. I smiled cheekily.

"I am being on my best behavior." I informed him, pretending to be hurt by his accusation.

"Na, no new leads yet. No suspects. We suspect that they have move to a different area now so the precinct closest to their new base takes over the case."

"Damn!" I exclaimed, clicking my fingers. "And I was hoping to catch a break."

"So was Beckett. She was determined to get them before they moved but no such luck." Said Ryan.

"So what now?" I asked. I saw Beckett give a silent gesture for the boys to leave and I watched as she angled the screen more to her as she spoke in hushed tones.

"Now we continue to do our jobs while you heal and rest. You're being released tomorrow afternoon and Alexis has already told me just how excited she is to have you back home _safe _with her."

"So, wait… Are you kicking me off?" I asked, extremely worried and I knew that she couldn't not see my disappointment in both my voice and my face.

"No Castle." She sighed. "I am not letting you come on field work and if you do, you are not to leave the car. Do you understand?" I could tell from the look on her face that she was deadly serious and that if I did anything like at the warehouse again, that she would never forgive me.

"I understand. Will you come see me tonight? This place is _way _too quiet and it's boring not having you around. I may even be forced to write." She gasped in mock shock.

"No… Really?"

"I know, right!" I replied just as playfully. I watched as she absentmindedly gnawed on her lip as she was mulling over her options.

"I'll see what happens Castle. I don't know how late I'll be working tonight." She told me.

"Alright. I'll see you here at 9:30?"

"9:30." She replied. I smiled in triumph as the realization set in.

"You little…"

"See you tonight Kate." I said quickly to try and defuse her. She immediately switched and smiled evilly.

"Fine. I'll pay you back then." I chuckled nervously as she continued to stare me down. "Bye Castle." She finished, ending the call. I smiled as I closed the laptop lid and pushed it to the side of my bed next to the safety barriers so it wouldn't spontaneously bounce off my lap while I slept, me being a restless sleeper and all. I decided that since I could be of no use to myself, or others, at and in this present state, that I might as well take the opportunity to relax and catch up on some sleep. As I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep, I felt the warmth of satisfaction as I let the unconsciousness take over me.


	6. Chapter 6

A.N. Still with me readers? I promise that from this chapter onwards, it is going to get much better. :)

_ As I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep, I felt the warmth of satisfaction as I let the unconsciousness take over me. _

Before I knew it, I was awoken by a sudden inability to breath through my nose and quickly sat up, gasping for air through my mouth. I felt a massive surge of pain rush up into my shoulder, making me twinge in pain. I turned, preparing to glare at the person who would do such a cruel thing only to set my eyes upon the ravishing Detective Kate Beckett, chuckling away and I simply felt all of my anger ebb out of me.

"You are so funny when you sleep." She laughed loudly. "And I could hear you snoring from down the other end of the hall. What are you? A fog horn?" She laughed even harder at her own joke.

"Very funny detective." I replied, rudely sarcastic, not particularly in the mood for jokes considering the way I was rather abruptly awoken.

"What's up with you?" She asked raising an eyebrow as she stopped laughing. I looked at her and I could tell that I had overstepped the mark and hurt her feelings in the process. It wasn't showing very much on her face, but I had known her long enough to be able to tell when she was shocked, and not in a good way. I sighed and tried to not be rude. Being this rude was beneath me and I should never stoup this low. Even on my worst day.

"Sorry Kate." I replied. "I just wasn't expecting to be woken up so abruptly. And when I sat up that sharply, my shoulder felt like it was burning. It's my fault really, since I annoy you so much, it's only right that you dish it right back to me. It's karma really. I really am sorry for being rude to you. I should never have spoken to you like that, regardless of the circumstances. Will you forgive me?"

"Uhh…" Was all she managed to say.

"Look, I'm sorry for my mood swings. I think it has something to do with the drugs that their giving me added into the fact that I can't do _anything_!" I exclaimed. I saw her expression change to a hint of a sympathetic one.

"Castle, I understand. I do. You have been in this bed for too long with nothing to do and it's making you ratty. I know that you would rather be out in the field but that is how you got put here in the first place. And it was all my fault." Her words faltered from under her as she ducked her head in order to hide her gaze from mine.

"Beckett…" I whispered as I tried to find the right words. No wonder she was hanging around here so much. She thought it was her fault that I got shot and she felt guilty. And here I was thinking that she liked me. "It is by no stretch of the imagination your fault." I told her as I reached across to her, cupping my hand under her chin and tilting it up so she had to look at me. "If it's anyone's fault, blame me. I was the one who didn't listen when you told me to stay in the car. I was the one who lent out too far while we were trying to scope out the place, subsequently getting you flushed out too. I was the one who got us tied up in the warehouse and I was the one who took…" I faltered, not sure if it was right or not to say what I was about to say.

"You were the one to take what?" She asked, finally looking up at me with tear filled eyes. Under any other circumstances, I would be honored to have Beckett have her guard down around me and show her vulnerable side, but now was not the time.

"I was the one who took a bullet for you." I finished. I could tell that she was replaying the events of that afternoon. I could tell when she got to the part when I got shot because I could see the corners of her mouth twinge at the memory, but only someone who knew her as well as I do would notice that.

"I didn't even think about it. I was more focused on keeping you alive than why you were stupid enough to get shot. I just never expected it to be at my expense." She replied, her cheeks slightly flushed.

"Call me a fool but it was worth it. I would rather be shot that loose you and have on my conscience that it was my fault. You mean too much to me for me to loose you." I blurted out the last part. Damn it! Why did I do that? Do I cover it up? No, let's see how this plays out.

"Why, are you worried that you'll have no more inspiration for Nikki Heat?" She patronized.

"No. Because even if I did loose you like that, I would still have you in here…" I pointed to my head, "And here." I gulped silently as my hand moved slowly from my head down to my chest and pointed to my heart.

"Castle, please don't say things like that." Beckett whispered.

"Would you prefer I lied?" I offered.

"No, but…"

"Kate, I would gladly take a bullet for you any time, bullet vest or not, if it meant that you would be safe. Plus, if I hadn't of stepped in front of the gun, I don't think that you would just have a scar like me." I told her, basically telling her that if I hadn't of done what I did, then she wouldn't even be here right now. "And besides, it doesn't even hurt that much and I'll be outta here tomorrow afternoon." I smiled.

"You'd better because I'm not coming in here again to molly coddle you."

"Is that so?" I challenged as I raised my eyebrow. "Well, I guess that my next visit will be in my loft then." I suggested. Beckett raised an eyebrow at my notion.

"I don't think that's a good idea Castle." She replied softly.

"Why not?" I asked. "It doesn't have to mean anything. Just a harmless check up if you will. A catch up even because I won't see you at work."

"We'll see Castle. Maybe the boys will come and visit you."

"Oh, by all means. They are welcome anytime they want." I said enthusiastically. "And you are welcome anytime you want too, even if it's just to talk, company or even if you need a place to stay. My house is always open to you." I smiled at her and I could see the corners of her mouth turn up in a small smile. "So, did you get a new case today?" I asked, changing the subject to one that I knew she would be more comfortable on. She smiled, thankful for the change in subject.

"No. I didn't I has been kinda quiet at the moment and that is unusual for us. I suspect that there will be a sudden rush of cases and I will be so busy that I won't get any sleep."  
"It's not good to do that to yourself Kate. You will get sick and that is even worse than getting no sleep. And the thought of you sick, alone in your apartment isn't a nice one. Just promise me that you won't work yourself too hard." I asked nicely.

"I appreciate your concern but I am more than capable of taking care of myself. And if I really need anything, I can always call Lanie."

"And you can _always _call me." I smiled sweetly. "And I will always come to help. Like when Alexis was little and she got sick, Meredith was hopeless and I always took care of her so I ended up getting a pretty good immune system so I can pretty much not catch anything." I grinned cockily.

"I'll keep that in mind." She rolled her eyes.

"That's all I ask." I replied. The two sat there awkwardly for what seemed like an eternity until Beckett broke the silence.

"Well I better head home." She announced as she stood and prepared to leave.

"Do you have to?" I whined.

"Don't whine Castle. It's childish."

"But it works doesn't it?" I teased earning an eye roll from Beckett. She walked over to me and lent down close to my face, her breath hot on my lips. She hovered there, knowing very well that it would tease me immensely.

"You're heading down a dangerous path." I warned her with not quite as much force as I wanted.

"Oh really?" She patronized. "What are you going to do?" She egged me on.

"Don't test me. I guarantee you won't like the outcome." I warned her again, my forceful tone failing me. She moved in even closer, begging me to try it. I somehow found the nerve to not close the distance between us and kiss her right then and there.

"Just as I thought. You don't have the nerve." She taunted as she backed away slightly.

"Just you wait till I get out of this sling. Then you'll be sorry." I managed to get the right mixture of force into them.

"Whatever Castle. I'll see you tomorrow." Beckett started to move back when I pulled her back in and, just like last time, I moved in for her lips but just at the last second, I changed direction and kissed her cheek, capturing the corner of her mouth as I did.

"Goodnight Beckett."


	7. Chapter 7

A.N. What did I tell you? Just you wait. You aint seen nothing yet.

_"Whatever Castle. I'll see you tomorrow." Beckett started to move back when I pulled her back in and, just like last time, I moved in for her lips but just at the last second, I changed direction and kissed her cheek, capturing the corner of her mouth as I did._

_"Goodnight Beckett."_

By the time I woke up the next morning, I had in fact skipped breakfast and was nearing lunch. When the nurse came in with a sorry excuse for food, I asked her politely;

"Excuse me but do you know what time I get to go home?" She walked over to the foot of my bed and lifted up the clipboard to look at the sheets that were there.

"It says here that you will be released at 1pm this afternoon."

"Thank you." I replied with a smile. I could wait till then to eat a decent meal.

Finally, when the time came for me to leave the awful smelling, lonely hospital, I awoke to a hand nudging me in the shoulder, shaking me softly to wake me up. The person who was so soft and gentle was clear as day to me.

"Alexis? What are you doing out of school? It doesn't finish for another hour and a half."

"I personally don't think I could have waited but I was planning on coming to get you later until the principle called me into his office and told me to go home and get you. I really don't know how everyone seems to know these things." I felt a smile creep onto my lips.

"What are you smiling for?" She asked, cocking her head to the side in confusion.

"Oh, nothing pumpkin. Are you ready to go?"

"I think a more accurate question is are you ready to go, Dad." She stated with a laugh. To be honest, she was right. I was still in the hospital bed and still in my gown.

"Did you… By any chance… Bring me some cloths?" I asked as the smile spread across my face.

"Of course I did. What kind of parent would I be if it didn't!" She replied sarcastically as I boomed with laughter.

"Oh, what would I do without you?" I praised in a light singsong. Alexis lifted up the bag and plopped it down onto my bed. I pulled out its contence to see a soft blue collared button down shirt, my denim jeans with a belt and my light brown wool trench coat.

"Am I really that predictable?" I asked as I brought my arm down from inspecting the shirt.

"Sorry, but yeah." She smiled as she pushed the nurse button for assistance.

Once Alexis and a nurse helped me down off my bed, I walked over to the corner and slipped both my boxers and my jeans on at the same time, pulling them up and my gown as well. For anyone who has the use of only one hand to do things, I feel _so _sorry for you! It is hell!

I slowly pulled at my gown front, the Velcro tabs snapping open as I did, and pulled my arms through it, being careful not to hurt my still slinged arm.

"How am I going to get my arms through the sleeve of my shirt?" I whined to myself. Suddenly I heard the familiar clicking of high heals that I would know anywhere. When she walked into the doorframe of my room, leaning against it, she looked at me with one arm in the sleeve of my shirt and the other still in the sling with the rest of the shirt hanging down my back. Looking around the room, I could find no sign of Alexis. She must have walked out of the room to give me some privacy and probably get something to eat too.

"You right their Castle?" She teased. I smiled as my suspicions were confirmed. I turned around to face her and let my smile spread further across my face.

"Why Ms. Beckett, what are you doing here?" I asked, as I played dumb.

"Well let's say that someone made me promise to meet them here and Montgomery made me come." I laughed loudly at that comment which consequently only made her frown.

"Do you think I will be alright if I took my arm out of the sling so I can put it in my shirt?" I asked slightly flustered.

"I'm sure it will be fine Castle." She reassured me as she walked up to me and gently helped me move my arm out of the sling while I reached around with my other arm and pulled the sleeve over to put my waiting arm through. Beckett helped me slide it through, her touch feather light as she held it in close to my chest as she pulled the sleeve along my arm, then helping me put it back into the sling.

"I never knew you could be this gentle Beckett." I whispered with a smile. We were but a mere few millimeters away from each other's lips and I found it incredibly difficult to withstand the magnetic pull effect that she had on me. I could see that she was desperately searching for words, but all she could do was open her mouth and then close it again as nothing came out.

"Thank you by the way for calling Alexis' school." I grinned cheekily.

"How did you…" She asked, trying to work out how I figured out that she called. I simply smiled wider and moved closer to her. Just a fraction so small that she seemed to not notice. "You're welcome." She smiled softly.

"And thank you for helping me with my shirt." I added as my hand drifted down the slim space between us, my knuckles grazing her stomach as I did to the extent that I could have sworn that I felt her stomach muscles tighten slightly, and grabbed the corners of my shirt and began doing up the buttons with a hint of a cheeky smile on my face. She stared at me blankly and I couldn't help but tease.

"Hello? Earth to Beckett?" I asked as I waved my hand in front of her face. "Stop fantasizing about kissing me and let's get going." I teased. Her eyes snapped up to meet mine and narrowed menacingly.

"Do you deny it?" I questioned.

"I wasn't Castle. Get your mind out of the gutter!" She grumbled.

"What ever you say Beckett." I smiled as I closed in on her slowly. I teased her, seeing her squirm slightly as she found herself in between a wall and me. I slowly lent down and kissed her cheek, capturing the corner of her lips in the process. It took most of my self-control to not turn my head the rest of the way and kiss her beautifully soft lips. I heard an almost inaudible sound that almost resembled a moan. But that couldn't be it. I must be hearing things. Beckett doesn't moan.

I let my lips linger there, feeling the corner of her lips twitch under mine as I held them there.

That was it.

Self-control gone.

I moved my lips from her cheek and gently kissed her waiting lips. That's when I heard it again. Except louder this time. It sounded so much like a moan but it just couldn't be one. No way no how.

I felt her lips twitch under mine again and I found myself moving my lips and kissing her more enthusiastically. I wrapped my uninjured arm around her and held her in closer to me, my hand wresting in the small of her back. I could feel her resting against me as she tried hard to not kiss me back. I waited patiently, continuing to kiss her against her resisting and eventually found the bliss that was her kissing be back gently. It was the same kind of gentleness that she used when she was helping me with my shirt.

Suddenly she pushed hard in the chest and my arm was ripped from around her.

"No, I can't do this." She stated, shaking her head.

"Why not?" I asked softly as the worry trickled into my words.

"I just can't do this. This was a by chance thing, Castle. It will _never _happen again."

"But Kate, I don't understand…"

"Please, Castle. Don't…" She didn't need to say more. I nodded, slightly hurt, but I understood. I really did. She wasn't used to this kind of affection and commitment. I would just have to wait until she was ready. And until that moment, I wouldn't press her.

I reached up to my shirt to finish my buttons until I neared my collar. I then reached back down and pushed my belt through the buckle, pulling it tight and did it up.

"Come on," I said, breaking the silence, "Let's go find Alexis so we can go." I gently tapped her fingers with mine to get her attention and encourage her to move. I walked over to my bed and picked up my bag, packing my laptop and the charger into it. Once I zipped it closed, I draped my coat over my shoulders and, picking up the bag, left the room, with Beckett in close tow behind me. We walked to the cafeteria only to find Alexis talking to a young Doctor.

"Alexis, sweetie, its time to go." I called out to her. She looked up at me and nodded. She excused herself from the Doctor saying;

"It was lovely talking to you." She called over she shoulder as she walked up to meet us. She glanced at Beckett and raised an eyebrow.

"Detective Beckett? When did you get here."

"Not long after you left." I informed her. "Come on, let's get home. I'm starving! I haven't even eaten any lunch!" I complained as I walked in between two if the three women I cared about most in my life.

When we finally arrived home, Beckett kindly driving us to my apartment, I found myself reluctant to get out of the car and follow Alexis upstairs.

"Um, do you want to come up Beckett? I would love it if you would have dinner with us. And I am sure that Alexis would really like it too." I could see the pain appear on her face and just as quickly came, it left. She mulled it over for a little and eventually turned to me with her answer.

"Look, Castle," this was not going to be good. "I don't think that would be a good idea right now considering what happened in the…" her words trailed off but I knew to what she was referring.

The Kiss.

"I understand." I replied, not meeting her eyes so she could see just how much her words hurt me. "Maybe next time?" I asked hopefully.

"Maybe." She replied uneasily. I put on the best fake smile I could muster and getting out of the car, I walked over the driver's side and waited for her to roll down her window.

"Thank you for dropping us home." I told her.

"You're welcome." She replied. I lent in the window and gently kissed her cheek, putting every ounce of my feelings for her into it. When I pulled away, I walked around the front if the car and up the steps to my apartment building and once I was sure that she could no longer see my face, I let the smile I had been fighting to keep on drop off my face to be replaced by the sadness that I had bottled up inside since she rejected me. Being rejected by her felt like she had taken my heart and sliced a long, shallow cut along it, letting all of the happiness I had, drain out of me.

I didn't feel hungry anymore.

I pushed the door open only to be greeted by Mother and Alexis, smiling warmly at me with open arms. But I am sad to sat that I just walked past them, catching a glimpse of the confused looks on their faces as I headed upstairs into my room only to flop backwards onto my bed and feel the warm sting or tears pierce my eyes.

"How could I be so stupid!" I cursed myself. "I should never have kissed her much less kiss her! She was not ready and now…" I sighed as my eyes welled up even more and threatened to spill over. "Now I may have ruined my chance."

When I eventually went back downstairs, eyes slight bloodshot and on the verge of being puffy, only to have Alexis rush up to me in alarm.

"I'm fine pumpkin." I reassured her, even though I wasn't even sure that I was convincing myself. I reached for the fridge door and swung it open, scanning for anything eatable inside. Eventually settling on a box of Chinese takeout, I retreated to office to eat in utter silence.

But I was interrupted from that silence when I heard my phone buzz from within my jacket pocket. I pulled it out and glances at the caller ID only to have my assumptions confirmed.

_Beckett_

I sighed as I answered it.

"Castle." I answered, too tired to hide the sadness in my voice.

"Castle, I can practically hear your frown. What's wrong?" She asked as the concern leaked into her voice. I took a deep breath to steady myself and focused my energy on sounding happy.

"Nothing. Why did you call?"

"Just making sure that you didn't hurt yourself on the way up." She teased.

"Your concern means so much." I replied, a hint of venom slipping into my words. As soon as I said it, I regretted it because of the way I heard Beckett react.

"Sorry Kate. I'm just tired but that still doesn't excuse being rude."  
"I understand, Castle." She mumbled softly. An awkward silence passed between us until I finally broke it.

"Look, Kate… About in the hospital room…"

"No, it's ok Castle. I forgive you."

But I wanted it to happen. I don't want you to forgive me.

"Thanks." There was another awkward silence passed between us and I could hear here breathing quietly in my ear over the phone. "So, are you going to come and see me tomorrow? We can do anything you want. We can work on a case together, watch a movie, talk or just relax. Whatever you want." I rambled.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself, Castle." She teased playfully. I had to bite my tongue to hold back the comment that was demanding to be said.

"So will I see you tomorrow?" I asked hopefully.

"See you tomorrow, Castle." She replied as she hung up. I found myself smiling despite the way the call had started. Kate just had that effect on me. Whenever I had spent the day with her, or when she had called me, like she had done just now, always made my day that much better and I _always _walked away happier.

This time when I returned to eating my food, I was unable to remove the smile plastered on my face. I almost didn't notice when Alexis walked cautiously into my office, looking nervous as she judged my mood expressed on my face. When she discovered my smile, she walked right up to me and hugged me around my neck.

"Aw, what was that for?" I asked as I put down the carton of food and gently placed my hand on her arm.

"I was worried about you Dad. You looked so sad!"

"I'm fine, Pumpkin." I replied, smiling gently.

"Did Beckett call?" She asked. She _did _know me too well.

"What makes you say that?" I asked, as I played dumb.

"Oh, nothing." She replied coyly, "Just that whenever you talk to her you always have this happier look on your face." She stated.

"Is it really that obvious?" I asked bashfully.

"Yes." She laughed loudly as she sat down on my lap. "Dad, you obviously care about her a lot. It's not unusual that you would be happier after talking to her. She told me gently.

"But what if she doesn't care about me like that? Then what do I do?" I tested cockily.

"Then wait until she realizes it herself before pushing yourself onto her. Make sure you don't smother her." _Damn! _She is too smart for her own good! What do they teach kids in schools these days?

How on earth could she have known what I did without even asking me?

I affectionately tapped her on the nose as I chuckled.

"You're one smart cookie." She smiled at me and I smiled back and wrapped her arms around my neck, squeezing me. She then let me go and got off my lap leaving me to my own thoughts.

"If you ask me." She said popping her torso back in around the doorframe. "Beckett doesn't know how good she's got it to have you in her life. She will eventually realize how lucky she is, and when she does… I hope you are there to see it." And with that, she left, leaving me absolutely gob smacked at her comprehension of things way beyond her age.

I somehow made it upstairs, despite being a zombie as I did so, and crashed onto the bed, splayed out in an awkward position, still fully clothed, and shoed for that matter, and fell into a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

A.N. Poor Castle. :'( Don't despair, it get's much better.

_I somehow made it upstairs, despite being a zombie as I did so, and crashed onto the bed, splayed out in an awkward position, still fully clothed, and shoed for that matter, and fell into a deep sleep._

"Are you sure he's just sleeping and not dead?" A soft voice whispered.

"Positive. He sleeps like a log. It's kinda funny really." Alexis chuckled. The soft voice joined in and I could feel myself sturr, flipping my head to the other side, mumbling something in my sleep. I heard the two freeze and hold their breath as they prepared to be caught watching me sleep. My eyes slowly fluttered open and the sight that I awoke to was one that I was not likely to forget any time soon.

What I saw in front of me was Beckett standing next to Alexis watching me sleep.

"Wha ya doin?" I asked sleepily. Beckett looked at me slightly embarrassed as she admitted;

"Well, I dropped over like you asked me to only to have the door answered by Alexis in her pajamas and then to be told that you were still asleep. Alexis told me that the way you sleep is really funny so I let her lead me up here to show me. I never knew you slept _that _deeply, Castle. You look like you're dead." She laughed loudly.

"Ha ha! Very funny." I replied sarcastically, sitting up as I yawned and stretched. "Can I get a morning hug?" I asked. Alexis smiled as she walked over to me and embraced me tightly, being mindful of my shoulder. I then turned my attention to Beckett and opened my arms playfully.

"What about you, Beckett? Do I get a morning hug from you?" I smiled as Alexis silently slipped out of the room. Beckett merely rolled her eyes as a smile appeared in the corners of her mouth. She walked over to me seductively with a wicked smile creeping across her face. She lent in close to my face, so close that I could feel her warm breath brush my face and I wondered if she would kiss me in front of Alexis. I held her intense gaze and watched as her eyes flicked from my eyes to my lips and then back again. I gulped and watched as the smile spread more prominently across her face.

"Get up Castle!" She ordered as she pulled away.

Oh, she is a wicked woman!

She gently grabbed my wrist and pulled me up from my seat on my bed, only for me to trip over my own feet and come crashing into her. I winced as the pain shot up my arm but quickly recovered when I realized what I had crashed into was warm and still holding onto my wrist.

Oh, Crap! I crashed into Beckett!

"Could you be more of a klutz?" She accused with a hint of anger in her words.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to. I kinda tripped over my own feet." I smiled sheepishly.

"I bet you did." She replied sarcastically.

"Oh, come on Beckett! Have a little faith. Do you honestly think that I would do this on purpose?" I defended.

"I wouldn't put it past you." She rebutted.

"Not when I just woke up! When I am wide-awake, sure. But not when I am still half asleep. I walk into walls on my way downstairs! And there's dents in them to prove it." I replied.

"Alright! Alright!" She relented. "I believe you!" She raised her hands in a mock surrender and it then became apparent to her that we were still in our close quarters. I could tell she was awkward about it so I stepped back, allowing her to pass and exit the room. She looked at me, slightly stunned at my gesture and the corners of her mouth turned up into a smile as she walked off and out of the room, me following close behind her. We walked down the stairs in utter silence, seeing Alexis comfortably planted on the couch in front of the TV. We walked into the kitchen and Beckett followed me around, not exactly sure if she should sit down or not. I laughed lightly as I turned around to face her.

"It's ok, Beckett. Take a seat." I waited until she turned around and walked over to the seats situated around the island and watched her sit down. "So, have you had anything to eat?" I asked as I opened the fridge.

"Yeah, I had a cup of coffee and a muesli bar." She replied.

"Oh, Kate!" I removed my head from in the fridge and looked at her with mock horror. "That's it! I'm making you breakfast." I looked over her shoulder and at Alexis. "Sweetie, do you want Pancakes?" I called.

"Yes please." She called back. "You want me to help you?"

"I'll be fine." I replied. I turned back to Beckett. "There you go. We're having Pancakes." I smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

A.N. Please review. I look forward to hear your opinion on my progress.

_"I'll be fine." I replied. I turned back to Beckett. "There you go. We're having Pancakes." I smiled._

When we had all eaten our fill, with me awkwardly making the pancakes with one hand. I found myself laughing at Alexis and Beckett as the hovered around me in an effort to help if needed.

"How were the Pancakes?" I asked as I sipped at my coffee.

"Not too bad, Castle. I didn't know you could cook." She smiled from around her cup.

"Well if you think that's good, then you should try my food when I have _two hands_." I smiled. "The world is better when we have two hands. Being able to use just one sucks."

"Excellent use of words, Castle." She said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. I couldn't help but smile at the ease of just being with her and having a regular conversation with her laughing and smiling more than she ever does. It was a nice change and I would be happy to spend the rest of my life like this.

"So, what do you want to do now?" I asked. Beckett seemed to ponder for a moment, probably just to tease me, before she answered.

"I don't really know. I'm not fussed." She replied with a shrug.

She left me so many openings with that one comment but I had to restrain myself or else I would ruin it again.  
"How about a movie." I suggested.

"Alright. I guess but you can't pick porn. I know what's going through your mind Castle." I simply smiled in return. I then noticed her look me up and down, causing me to look at myself to try and figure out what she could possibly be looking at. "Are you going to stay in your pajamas all day?" She raised an eyebrow. I looked down at my cotton blue and navy blue striped pajama bottoms and smiled wickedly.

"Do I make you uncomfortable detective?" I teased. She simply rolled her eyes and replied;

"No, I just don't see the point in staying in your pajamas all day."

"It's incredibly relaxing, Beckett. You should try it every once in a while. It's like the Italians say; Dolche fa niente." I said, putting on a fake Italian accent.

"First of all, that is the worst Italian accent I have ever heard and secondly, what does that even mean?"

"The beauty of doing nothing." I replied softly.

"So," I asked as I crouched around the DVD cupboard. "What do you want to watch?" I saw Alexis sit up in attention as she replied enthusiastically.

"The Matrix! The Matrix!" I glanced at Beckett to gage her reaction to the choice and was slightly surprised when she remained un-phased.

"Alright then. I guess it's The Matrix."

"Yes!" I herd Alexis whisper softly. Once I pulled the DVD out and placed the disk into the DVD player, I walked back over to the lounge, picking up the remote from the coffee table on my way and plonked myself comfortably in the corner of the couch, right next to Beckett. Once we had passed the menu and the opening credits, I found myself drifting off to sleep. And as I normally would with Alexis, I reached out, forgetting it was Beckett in front of me, and pulled her in to rest against my chest.

"Love you, pumpkin." I mumbled, as I kissed her head.

"Um, Castle…"

"Mmm…" I mumbled sleepily.

"I'm not Alexis." She informed me and I felt her stiffen against me. I felt a smile cross my lips as I whispered back to her.

"Then enjoy it Beckett. But just remember, it's illegal to take advantage of a cripple."

"You are hardly a cripple, Castle." She chuckled. I simple shrugged in return.

"Whatever you say, Beckett." I whispered in her ear, feeling her shiver ever so slightly against my chest as I did so. "Feel free to have a nap. I promise to keep my hands to myself." I chuckled. I could tell Beckett was rolling her eyes even though I couldn't see her do it. I lifted up my hand and slowly stoked it down the length of her cheek to her jaw with the back of it. I then turned my hand over and cupped her cheek in my hands feeling her lean into it ever so lightly.

"Sleep well, Kate." I whispered into her hair as I finally let myself drift off to sleep.

When I awoke some time later, I was surprised to what I woke up to. When I opened my eyes fully, I gazed upon the beautiful Detective Beckett, sound asleep on my chest, curled up into me. I glanced over to the TV and realized that we were almost at the end of the movie. I then turned my sights to Alexis who was sleeping soundly at the other end of the lounge, a blanket draped over her legs. I felt Beckett sturr on me as she took a large intake of breath and stretched out her arms, her hand gently caressing my cheek as she did so. Her eyes opened up immediately and stared into my eyes as hers widened in shock as to where she was.

"Enjoy your nap?" I asked with a small smile. "You know, you look incredibly peaceful when you sleep by the way." I complemented.

"I'm just not used to waking up to someone like that." She admitted softly.

"Sorry if I scared you."

"No, I just forgot that you were there. That's all."

"Good to know that I am so comfortable." I smirked. Beckett rolled her eyes.

"That's not what I…"

"I know." I said gently as I cupped her cheek in my palm again. I slowly lent in a placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. I was surprised by the fact that she actually let me in the first place and even more so when I thought I caught her blush ever so lightly.

"Did Montgomery give you the day off today?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, he said that I needed it but I think he had some other reason for letting me have the day off." I let a knowing smile cross my lips as I realized why Montgomery had let her have the day off.

"Remind me to thank him later." I smiled while Beckett simply rolled her eyes at me. "Oh come on!" I teased as I poked her in the side. "Admit it that you're glad you came."

"Well I honestly didn't think I would be doing this when I left my apartment this morning." She replied softly, a small chuckle accompanying her words. I gulped as I prepared myself to ask her what I wanted to ask.

"Listen, Kate." I said slowly. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the baseball game with me this weekend. I already have these tickets and Alexis can't come because she has a date with her Boyfriend that she has been planning for months and Mother can't come either because she and Chet are celebrating their anniversary together and it would be a shame to let them go to waste." I rambled.

"Castle, I don't know. I mean…"

"Look if you don't feel comfortable, I understand. I simply meant as friends and work collogues but…"

"Give me a little bit to think about it."

"Sure. But the game is this weekend. As in tomorrow." I smiled. Beckett looked like she was going to choke.

"T-tomorrow?" She asked, wide eyed.

"I know I should have mentioned it earlier but it didn't really cross my mind until just now." I replied sheepishly.

"Let me think about it, alright?"

"Take all the time you need." I smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

A.N. Sorry it took so long to upload. I have been a little busy. Thanks to everyone who left me a review and faved me. Enjoy!

_"Take all the time you need." I smiled._

Before I knew it, it was already midday and to my surprise, Beckett was still here. We were in my office, me sitting in my chair as Beckett perched on my desk as I read her my latest manuscript for the next Nikki Heat novel.

"Are you hungry?" I asked as I stopped reading to ask.

"A little bit. We could order some takeout to here. I think it would be a good idea considering the how limited you are with one hand."

"Not quite, Detective." I grinned as she simply rolled her eyes.

"I can't even remember the last time I was read to. It brings back memories of when Mum used to read to me when I was little. Her voice was so soothing that I would be lulled to sleep almost instantly. So you can imagine it took us forever to finish a book." She smiled at the memory of it.

"I am sad to say that I don't have any memories like that with my mother but I did used make up bedtime stories for Alexis every night. Sometimes Meredith would try and make one up but Alexis would always call me in instead and when I when I walked into the room, she always has such a huge smile on her face and no matter the day I had, it would _always _make it brighter."

"I can imagine you making up a good bedtime story. Were they ever any good?"

"I don't remember. I never wrote any of them down. They just flowed out of me and stayed out." I laughed and Beckett merely shook her head with a small smile on her lips.

"You never cease to amaze me, Castle." She smiled.

"And you, Detective, never cease to astound me with your ability to be both a detective and just you. Which only makes you more extraordinary." I complemented as I placed my hand tenderly onto hers.

"S-so, the take out." She stuttered as she slipped her hand out from under mine.

"Sure." I replied, taking in her comfortableness as a sign to back off. "I'll give them a call."

Soon after, I returned to my reading aloud of my latest and greatest novel and watched her reaction to what I said chance from scene to scene. I couldn't help but laugh when I had to read yet another steamy scene between our characters to which earned me as simple shake of head accompanied by a soft chuckle.

"What's the verdict so far?" I asked, stopping in between the chapters.

"Not bad, Castle. But did you really have to go into that much detail with the pre-sex?" She asked.

"Well no." I admitted. "But I think it adds a little extra flare to it."

"Whatever you say, Castle." Beckett shook her head, closing her eyes as she did so. We were suddenly interrupted from our little banter by the doorbell ringing. I got up and walked passed Beckett, her legs brushing against mine as I did so and walked out into the living room, Beckett not far behind me. When I reached the door, we were greeted by a young man with a Tai takeout hat and a insulation bad sitting by his hip. He had already pulled out our order and had it waiting in his hands as we opened the door.

Funnily enough, it was only then that I realized just how close Beckett was behind me.

"Here's your order, Mr. Castle." He said politely as he handed our food over to me. "It's already paid for." Beckett looked at me accusingly.

"But you said…" I slowly turned around to face her and smiled sheepishly.

"It was just so easy over the phone. They already have my details." I shrugged and she simply rolled her eyes as she walked back into the loft.

"Thanks." I waved to the man who was already halfway down the hall. I closed the door behind me and walked over to the lounge and crouched beside the still sleeping Alexis. I waved her box of food under her nose and watched as her eyes fluttered open slowly.

"Are you hungry, sweetie?" I asked gently.

"A little bit." She replied sleepily as she rubbed her eyes.

"Well, I'll leave it here for when you want it." I replied as I got up and met Beckett how was leaning against my office doorway with a grin on her face.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. I just keep on forgetting what a good parent you are." I mock gasped at her as I touched my hand to my chest.

"Is that a complement?" I asked with hint of seriousness. I watched as she walked right up to me and came oh so close to my face. I gulped as I tired my hardest to resist leaning forward and kiss her. I just started leaning in when she grinned and pinched her lunch from my hands. She then pivoted on her heal and walked into my office, retuning to her original seat. I smiled and shook my head as I followed her in. Again our legs brushed against each others but this time, I stopped in between her knees.

"Castle, what are you doing?" Beckett asked nervously. I slowly stepped forward, her legs parting to allow me to fit in between them as I stepped closer still. "Castle…" I edged closer and right up into her face, my breath caressing her lips as I stood there. I heard her breath hitch softly in her throat and was tempted to lean in _ever closer_.

"Just teasing." I smiled, my lips almost grazing hers with my words. I backed away from her face and started to munch happily on my lunch as she glared at me in irritation. I still, however, remained in between her legs and I could have sworn that they were squeezed around my hips slightly.

"So, do you want me to continue reading or do you just want to eat first?" I asked softly. She communicated with a simple nod and then motioned with her finger to tell me the first option.

"Do keep in mind though that if I am going to read and eat at the same time, I will have to have some breaks in between or my food will go cold." Beckett smiled and nodded.

"Alright. Where was I…"


	11. Chapter 11

_"Alright. Where was I…"_

Not long after we had both finished our food, I finished reading my manuscript to Beckett, feeling that she had the rite to hear it before Paula because, for one thing, she was my inspiration but also because I craved her opinion and praise.

"So…" I asked, wringing my hands in anticipation for her answer. "What did you think?" I moved in slightly closer to her face as I asked, still residing in between her legs. Her legs remained firmly wrapped around my waist from the moment I continued with my reading. They still remained in the same position, lightly held together by her ankles.

"I have to say, Castle. That was pretty impressive. I really liked the exploding bullet in the murderers gun. That was very clever."

"Why Ms. Beckett, you wouldn't be being nice to me are you?" I teased playfully.

"And if I am." She teased back as she lent in closer, daring me. I gulped silently. She always had the upper hand when she pulled out this card. It was always who lent in the closest that won though and then backed away. It was kind of like a strange version of chicken. Except I had a feeling that one day the game would progress to the point where we would end up kissing each other.

I could just feel it.

I lent in further, taking her bate. "Well then I would have to say that is very kind of you and I appreciate it."

"Yeah, well," She smiled, "Just don't expect it at work."

"Wouldn't dream of it." I smiled back, our lips a hairsbreadth away from each other's. And since it isn't possible to stay completely still, we were slightly and unconsciously moving in closer the minutest measurement possible. Beckett laughed as she backed away and I felt my face crinkle slightly in irritation.

"One of these days." I shook my finger in front of her. "One of these days I _will _get you to kiss me again."

"Keep dreaming, Castle" She shook her head with her smile still intact. Beckett unwrapped her legs from around me and then proceeded to get down off the table and onto the floor. I didn't move from my spot and when Beckett looked up, I could see the awkwardness on her face at just how close we were. Her nose was almost grazing mine as her eyes came to meet mine and I couldn't help but grin at the opportunity that was being presented to me to kiss her.

"Prepare to be amazed." I joked as I lent in to her lips, grazing them with mine ever so lightly so it was almost the ghost of them touching. It gave her the choice to back away or accept it.

I had a feeling she was going to reject me.

Suddenly Beckett moved forward and met my lips with hers. I was completely taken back and surprised at the fact that she was actually kissing me. I, of course, pulled her in closer and held her cheek in my hand as I pulled her in closer. We kissed slowly at first, soft comforting kisses before they broke out into more passionate ones as we began moving our lips. I soon found my arms wrapping themselves around her waist of their own accord and held her tight into my chest. I felt her hands loose themselves in my hair as she held me down to her; the height difference between us only slight without her heals on. I lifted her up and placed her back on the desk as I continued to kiss her. I started to probe at her lips with my tongue, politely asking to enter her mouth and was surprised even further when she obliged. My tongue dipped into her open mouth and met hers with a tender touch. My hands began tugging at the hem of her shirt as I attempted to pull it up over her head.

"Castle…" She breathed.

I was suddenly knocked back into readlity and I unthinking moved forward before I moved back, forgetting the close proximity that we were in and messily crashed my lips on top of hers. My eyes widened in shock mixed with fear of what she might do to me. I pulled away as quickly as I regained my wits and looked at her nervously as I awaited the punishment I was surely going to be issued.

"Castle, what were you doing?" She near yelled.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to. I spaced out and then you brought me back when you said my name and I accidently lent forward, forgetting that you were right in front of me." I informed her in a fluster.

"Why do I not believe you?" She folded her arms across her chest.

"It's the truth!" My voice went up an octave. "A happy mistake but one none the less."

"Castle!" She reprimanded. "What the hell could have been so interesting that you 'spaced out'?" She made quotation marks with her fingers. My mind reviewed the memory of me kissing Beckett.

"Nothing." I mumbled.

"Bull. What were you day dreaming about?" She pressed.

"No!" I shook my head defiantly. "You can't make me crack."

"Want a bet?" She challenged as she reached for my ear and twisted it painfully.

"Oww! Oww!" I cried out in pain.

"Tell me what was so damn important!"

"Please let go of me. It was nothing!" I emphasized. Beckett finally gave up and let my ear go.

"I will eventually find out, Castle." Beckett emphasized as she walked around me and out the door of my office. I followed after her like a little puppy, grabbing the empty boxes of food on my way out; happy to be let off the hook even thought she had every right to have me hanging by it. I followed her into the lounge room where I glanced over at Alexis who was happily munching on he lunch. I followed Beckett to the door as she grabbed her coat from the stand and turned around to me with a stern look in her eyes.

"Thank you for a great day, Castle. And for reading me your manuscript."

"Anytime, Kate. Anytime." I smiled. There was an awkward silence between us and I figured that I had to be the one to fill it. "So will you come tomorrow?" I asked cautiously. I was almost certain that given the events that just passed, that she would _never _go out with me now.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She said softly as she opened the door and walked out, pulling it closed behind her.


	12. Chapter 12

A.N. Sorry it took me so long to update. Lot of work to do at the moment. Enjoy! Feedback is treasured.

_"I'll see you tomorrow." She said softly as she opened the door and walked out, pulling it closed behind her._

The next day, just like she said, she was at my door in time for us to head off to the game. I opened the door, revealing her beautiful face and her sexily casual cloths.

"You look amazing. Are you ready to go?" I asked.

"Aren't I supposed to ask that question?" She retorted as she raised an eyebrow. I chuckled as I replied;

"I guess so. Come on," I grabbed my coat. "Let's go before we loose any chance of finding parking.

Before we knew it, we were pulled up out front of the giant baseball stadium and I could only smile as I watched Beckett's jaw drop as she leant toward the dashboard to get a better look.

"I can't even remember the last time I was at a baseball game." She mused to herself.

"Well allow me to ingrain it into your memory, my dear Detective." I smiled as I pulled into the first vacant parking space I saw. Once parked, we got out of my Ferrari red Ferrari and walked towards the dauntingly huge stadium. Once we had passed the threshold and walked into the stadium itself, we both stared in wonder at the rows and rows of what seemed like to be endless seats.

"Come on, I'll lead us to our seats." I said as I gently placed my hand to her back, pushing her forward ever so lightly to get her moving again. Her head seemed to swivel and stare at all of the seats that wrapped around the whole field. "Look, we got the best seats in the house. Not too far forward and not too far back." I smiled as I let her step in before me to shuffle into her seat. The stadium was already filled more than halfway and I could tell that more people would soon be arriving as the game came closer to a start. We waited in anticipation for the game to finally begin and I was practically bouncing up and down in my chair. I felt Beckett put a hand on my knee to stop me from fidgeting.

"Sit still, Castle." She said gently. I immediately reacted to her touch as she gently pushed down my leg to get it to settle on the floor. "Relax. The game is going to start in a couple of minutes. We just need to find something to pass the time." She suggested.

"I can think of something." I teased and Beckett sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Castle, get your mind out of the gutter." She reprimanded.

"That wasn't what I was thinking of." He defended. "Unless you are willing to do whatever you thought I was thinking." I added playfully.

"What were you thinking of?" She sighed as she sidestepped the question.

"I was simply going to say that we could talk to pass the time."

"Oh." She replied. "What do you want to talk about?" She asked, not attempting to hide her confusion.

"Anything you want to. By the way, do you have any idea when I might get my arm out of this sling?" He gestured as he wiggled his fingers to emphasize his point. Beckett smiled widely and laughed at my gesture.

"No. Not the slightest." I pouted, defeated. "But I'm sure we can swing by the doctor to get their opinion."

"You'd do that?" I asked, flabbergasted at her offer.

"You'd do the same for me." She brushed off.

"No. You're wrong." I stated, earning a confused and accusing glare from Beckett. "I'd do more. Much more." I smiled as I slipped my hand into hers and squeezed it gently.

"Excuse me." A man said as he tried to squeeze past us despite his large beer belly. He passed us with his back facing us and that wasn't much of a sight either. His butt was the size of Texas and his pants were hanging a little too low. When he finally passed us, I noticed that in that small amount of time, Beckett's hand had slipped out of my own without me noticing. Her gaze remained out on the field as the players stepped out.

"Finally!" I breathed out a sigh as I lent back in my chair.


	13. Chapter 13

A.N. This I can guarantee will make up for the lateness

"Finally!" I breathed out a sigh as I lent back in my chair.

As the game finally started, I felt myself relax beside Beckett and let myself enjoy the game. When the batter hit the ball, sending it flying over to the other side of the stadium, everyone stood up to create an almost Mexican wave affect. When we settled back down in our seats again it was already half time.

"Aww, look it's the Kiss Cam." I smiled as the lucky couples were put up on the big screen and made to kiss in front of a whole stadium full of strangers. How much better can entertainment get?

"I'm going to go get something from one of the concession stands. Do you want anything?" Beckett asked, un-phased by the Kiss cam that had me captivated. Beckett simply rolled her eyes and waved her hand in front of my face. "I said I'm going to the concession stand. Do you want anything?" She repeated slowly.

"Oh, no thanks." Beckett stood up slowly from her seat and began making her way through the aisle. Without warning, the person next to Beckett suddenly opened his arms as he screamed 'Yeah', consequently knocking Beckett strait onto my lap messily. I watched in shock as her eyes slowly drifted up to mine and the bright pink blush crept up with it.

"Castle, I…" I looked over her shoulder and gaped in shock to see us up on the big screen with a large pink pulsing love heart surrounding us.

"Oh no. Promise you won't hit me?" I asked.

"Why would I hit you?" She asked, confused. I simply pointed to behind her and could only watch as her head turned to face the sight.

"Oh no." She repeated. I watched helplessly as the whole stadium began chanting; "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

"Come on, Beckett. How often do you get put on the kiss cam?" I asked, trying to act nonchalant about my chance.

"Castle…" She tried to protest, but it was pretty hard when there were thousands upon thousands of people chanting in your ears.

"They won't take it off us until we do." I informed her. Beckett opened her mouth to protest again but I quickly grabbed her face in my hands and smashed her lips down onto mine. We were rewarded by the whole stadium cheering at our expense as I continued to kiss her, moving my lips gently as I did. I felt her melt slightly into me as her body temperature began rapidly climbing as I wrapped my arms around her slim torso. I was surprised and honored when she _finally _began kissing me back, her lips gently hugging mine with a feverish undertone. All of a sudden, the memory of where we were came flooding back to me and after a rather explosive finish, I pulled away from her and stared into her beautiful jade eyes with a mixture of confusion and wonder as I pondered why she accepted this kiss and not the one I gave her in the hospital room. Beckett stood back up and slowly and plopped back down into her seat, a still confused, blank expression on her face. I turned to her and asked.

"Weren't you going to the concession stand?" She looked at me as if I was speaking a foreign language and then I saw it click.

"Oh, yeah. I'll be right back." She stood up again and moved away from me quickly and made her way past the person next to me.

"I'll take some of that!" He exclaimed as he grasped her butt and pulled her down onto his lap that from her expression, I could tell held a not too welcome surprise.

"Hands off her!" I demanded, standing up. I curled my hand into a fist and punched the guy square in the nose. He recoiled and brought both his hands up to cradle his now bloody nose, giving Beckett the opportunity to quickly jump off him. I turned to her and gently touched her shoulder, running my hand down her arm in a comforting gesture.

"Are you alright Kate?" I asked cautiously. Beckett nodded without taking her eyes off the man.

"Oh, you're going to pay for that." The man yelled as he stood up and punched me in the eye. For a moment, I could have sworn that I saw stars as I stumbled back only to have Beckett's sturdy frame behind me as her arms slipped under mine to steady me. My hand immediately flew to my eye, which I could already feel was swelling.

"Alright you three. Out! No fighting in the stadium. Out!" Yelled the security guard. I stood up properly and, grabbing our things, we shuffled out of the aisle and into the stairway to exit the stadium.

"That was one hell of a kiss, bro." Someone called, followed by a laugh. I gritted my teeth and gently took Beckett's arm and hurried down the stairs before the pervert of a man could follow us to the car and try and swing at me again.

Once we were out of the stadium and in the car park, slowly walking back to my car in silence I sighed as I broke it.

"I'm sorry about this, Kate. I didn't intend for today to go like this. I didn't intend for you to get felt up by some random pervert and I didn't intend to get punched today either." I apologized as I stared at my feet.

"It's not your fault, Castle." Beckett replied gently. "How were you to know that you are sitting next to a pervert? No one can possibly know. Same as no one can know if they are sitting next to a killer until they act." She stopped as I attempted to climb into the drivers seat.

"Oh no you don't. Not with one eye. I'll have to write us both up tickets and that just means more paperwork for me."

"Fine." I relented as I walked around the bonnet and to the passenger seat. "But please drive her carefully."

A.N. See what I mean. Reviews welcome.


	14. Chapter 14

"Fine." I relented as I walked around the bonnet and to the passenger seat. "But please drive her carefully."

When we arrived back at my apartment, I chucked my coat over the back of the couch and bee-lined for the freezer. I opened it and, retrieving some ice cubes, I pulled out the icepack and dropped them inside, screwing it tight and placing it on my eye. I let out a contented sigh at the touch and closed the freezer door as I walked over to the couch where Beckett was standing, waiting for me. I walked around and sat down with a thud only to have Beckett follow close behind me.

"Let me have a look." She asked as she gently removed my hand away to reveal my bruising eye. I watched as she reached up and touched it gently, causing me to wince in pain.

"Sorry." I watched in confusion as she extended her hand in a gesture for me to give her the icepack. I passed it over without argument and smiled as she tenderly placed it back onto my eye.

"I'm sorry that you got this." She motioned to my eye.

"Kate," I replied softly, "this is in no way your fault. I punched him, he punched me back, end of story." She nodded her head softly in agreement. My hand made it's way up her to her face and my fingers tenderly brushed against her jaw. I felt her lean ever so slightly into my hand as I did so and gently placed my palm back on her cheek, stroking my thumb back and forth to try and comfort her.

It wasn't long before the swelling went down on my eye and started to turn a _beautiful _blue, green, purple with just a hint of black. I walked back over to the kitchen and tipped out the water that was left in the icepack. I glanced over my shoulder and back to Beckett and smiled.

"Thank you so much Beckett." I told her softy. I watched as her head flicked around to face me and watched as the corners of her mouth turned up in a smile.

"You're welcome. I had a fun time at the game today."

"How could you have had fun if you got felt up, I got punched and we got kicked out?" I asked.

"You have a good punch." She complimented. "And being on the big screen…" She let the comment fall, but I knew very well to what she was referring to.

The Kiss.

"It was the first time for me on the big screen, believe it or not." I smiled as I placed the icepack by the sink and walked back over to the couch.

"Really?" She patronized. "I would have thought that you got on there all the time."

"Nope." I chuckled as I flopped back down next to her. "But I am glad that my first time was with you." I whispered sincerely. I tried to look into her eyes to show her how serious I was at my compliment but she simply turned her head and cast her eyes to her feet as she wrung her hands nervously.

"Did I say something wrong?" I asked with a chuckle.

"No," She replied softly. "I just didn't expect you to say that, that's all."

"What? The truth?" I asked, confused.

"No, I mean I didn't expect you to say that you were happy that the Kiss cam turned to us, I didn't expect you to want to kiss me in front of all of those people and I didn't expect to kiss you back." She said softly, more to herself than to me.

"Neither did I." I informed her as I grasped her face in my hand. "I would have never expected that the Kiss cam would turn to us and give that opportunity. That only happens once in a lifetime. Twice if you're lucky, at most. But what I'm trying to say is that I am glad that it happened. I have no regrets about it." I finished. I watched patiently as Beckett's eyes slowly came up to meet mine as she searched them for the evidence to prove my words were truthful.

"I… I, ah… I'd better get going. It's getting late." Beckett informed me as she put her hand on mine and brought it away from her face.

"Oh, right. Of course." I replied, standing up to help her collect her things. I picked up her coat from the back of the couch and walked with her to the door. I waited while she picked up her handbag before handing her her coat.

"I'll see you soon, Kate." I said softly as I lent in close to her, watching her back up until she was between the door and me.

"Castle…" She warned, but before she could manage to get the rest of the threat out, my lips had already made it to her cheek, kissing it sweetly.

"Goodnight Kate." I smiled as I opened the door from behind her, moving her to the side as I did and watched her walk out in a confused daze. I chuckled softly and shook my head as I closed the door and headed back inside.

A.N. Poor Castle. At least he's a good sport.


	15. Chapter 15

A.N. Cute Alexis/Castle moment coming up.

"Goodnight Kate." I smiled as I opened the door from behind her, moving her to the side as I did and watched her walk out in a confused daze. I chuckled softly and shook my head as I closed the door and headed back inside.

The next morning when I woke up, I was disappointed to be roused from my pleasant dreams that involved a certain favorite detective of mine. As the light came shining through the blinds and into my eyes, I figured that trying to get more sleep was like trying to keep your head afloat when someone was pulling you back down. I sighed as I flung back the covers and reluctantly retreated from the warm sanctuary that was my bed and headed downstairs to most likely find Alexis. As I plodded down the stairs and into the kitchen, I was surprised to see no sign of Alexis or mother at all.

"What time is it?" I asked myself, completely confused. I walked over to the oven to look at the clock and read _5:35_!

"No wonder nobody's up! It's too early for any sane person to be awake." I plodded sleepily over to the couch and, after propping a couple of pillows behind my head; I pulled a blanket up to my neck and slowly drifted back to sleep.

The next thing I knew, I was being shaken in the shoulder and I heard a faint, incoherent whisper. I slowly rolled over and looked up at the offender groggily.

Alexis.

"What's the matter, pumpkin?" I asked. She looked at me and cocked her head to the side.

"Nothing, dad. I was going to ask you the same thing. Why are you on the couch?"

"Oh!" I replied as I sat up slowly, rubbing my eyes. "I woke up at an ungodly hour and misjudged the time. I came down here, expecting to see you and Gram down here waiting for me but I was surprised when I didn't. I looked at the clock on the oven and walked over here to get some more sleep."

"What woke you up?" She asked.

"Lights shining on my eyes through the shutters in my room. I thought it was sunlight." I let out a loud yawn and didn't attempt to cover my mouth as I did. "What time is it?" I asked through the yawn. I closed my eyes as she looked over at the clock on the wall, reading the time.

"8:53." She replied.

"Arh!" I cried as I placed my hands over my eyes. "It's still so early!" I groaned and flopped back into the couch. Alexis chuckled at me and patted me affectionately on the forearm.

"Don't worry, Dad. Just think, Detective Beckett's probably been up for hours now." She smiled, and even though I couldn't see it, it made me smile back. I watched as she walked off with a little swagger in her step that I realized only one other person I knew did.

My beloved Detective Beckett.

When had my little Alexis developed Beckett's traits? The more time she spent with her, the more she reminded me of Kate. She still had quite a few of my traits from spending her whole childhood with me as somewhat of a role model. Probably not the best one considering my womanizing tendencies, but if anyone was to be a good role model for my little girl, I was glad it was Beckett.

"What do you feel like for breakfast?" She called from the kitchen.

"I can make myself breakfast." I protested. Alexis looked over her shoulder and smirked at me.

"Dad, I get that you want to take care of yourself, but those pancakes you made the other day." She paused. "Not you're best."

"Fine." I relented. "What's on the menu?" I sat up slowly, swinging my legs over the side and met the floor. I groaned as I rubbed my eyes, trying to rid them of the sleep that was stuck in my tear ducts.

"Egg omelet and toast." She replied. I smiled at the simple pleasure of a home cooked meal being made for you. After spending so much time at the precinct, I had grown adapt to having heaps of coffee whenever Beckett needed a refill and eating takeout for the ease of it for late night work. To get excited over something so simple was almost stupid but the last time I had been cooked for was when I had a really bad cold and Alexis made me chicken soup and brought me a massive box of tissues.

It was then that I realized that she was _way _too good to be my daughter and that at times I didn't seem to deserve her but she was honestly the best daughter I could ever ask for.

"What?" Asked Alexis with a little chuckle.  
"Huh?" I asked. Then it suddenly occurred to me that I had been staring at her. "Oh, sorry. I didn't realize that I was staring."

"What were you thinking about?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked, completely confused.

"What were you thinking about that caused you to be so distracted?"

"Oh." I replied. "I was thinking about how you are way too good for me and how much I love you." I replied as I got off the couch and walked around to her. I smiled as I enveloped her in a hug and kissed her head lightly. I could feel her smiling against my chest and as I slowly moved away, I gently touched her cheek with my hand.

"Thanks Dad." She said softly, her voice betraying her.

"You're welcome." I replied as I moved away and sat quietly down at the island. "How's breakfast coming?" I asked.

"It should be ready in a couple of minutes." She replied as she added some tomatoes and spinach to the eggs in the fry pan, flipping it over itself. A couple of minutes later, the toast popped up from the toaster and Alexis had it on plates for us. She then flipped the omelet onto a plate and handed it to me.

"What about you?" I protested.

"I'm making the next one for me." She replied with a smile. "Now go eat before it gets cold." If anything, Alexis was more of a parent than I was.

A.N. I might be a bit late with my next upload but it should be up around next week or the week after.


	16. Chapter 16

A.N. Since having a middle ear infection, it has given me some time to write some more chapters. I hope you like them. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! You guys are great!

_"I'm making the next one for me." She replied with a smile. "Now go eat before it gets cold." If anything, Alexis was more of a parent than I was._

Sometime after breakfast, I made my way into my office and, opening my laptop lid, I stared at the manuscript in front of me. It was good, yes and Beckett thought it was good too, which was a huge plus. But it was missing something.

"Hey, Alexis, sweetie?" I called.

"Yeah?" She called back.

"You've read my manuscript, right?"

"Yeah. Why?" She called back.

"It needs something but I don't know what it is. Can you think of anything?" I asked. There was silence for a while until she called back.

"It has too much too soon with Rook and Heat. It needs to be toned down a bit and be more natural. Maybe refer to how you and Beckett act around each other. Does that help?" She called back. I smiled at her insight.

"Yeah. Yeah, that's great. Thanks pumpkin." Suddenly my phone buzzed across the table. I picked it up off the table and looked at the caller ID.

"Speak of the devil." I mused, chucking to myself. I slid my finger across the screen and placed it to my ear. "Castle." I answered.

"Hey Castle." Beckett replied. There was a silence over the phone line.

An awkward silence.

"So, what's the occasion of this call?" I enquired with a smile.

"I, uh… We have a case today and we have a bit of a dead end and I was wondering if you would come up with any theories that would help."

"Uh, yeah, sure." I replied, slightly taken back. "Just let me get onto Skype and I'll talk to you through that so you can show me the murder board." I opened up Skype and clicked on Beckett's account user calling her. Not long after, she accepted and I was able to see her beautiful face on my computer screen.

"It's great to see you again, Kate." I smiled.

"How's your shoulder?" She asked.

"Not too bad." I replied. "I get some pretty bad pain waves sometimes but I have some pain meds that help."

"Well that's good." She replied awkwardly.

"So what can I help you with?" I asked, a smug smile spreading across my face. I saw Beckett shake her head as she rolled her eyes.

"It's just that the information on this case doesn't seem to add up to anyone." She replied in frustration as she swiveled her monitor so that I could see the murder board and I was in my normal spot while she perched against her desk. "The timeline also seems a bit off because the victim seems to be scattered all throughout the city in one night and then found in the opposite end that they were in before they died."

"So you saying it was a dump?" I asked.

"We just need to find were they were killed to determine what happened to her." Beckett replied as she studied the murder board.

"Could it have been the boyfriend? I mean she was a beautiful girl and she could have been involved with another guy and…"

"The boyfriend is not the killer. He has a solid alibi. He was in the opposite end of town to her when she was killed."

"What about the Stepmother? She had motive."

"No, she alibi's out too." I screwed up my face in frustration and pondered what could be the link.

"I see what you mean about this case."

"I know, it's…"

"Mindboggling." We said together. Beckett quickly turned to stare at me, openmouthed as she tried to find the right words. I simply smiled. "Even when I'm not here, I know what you're going to say." Beckett blushed as she looked away quickly and returned her focus to the murder board.

"Her phone!" I cried out all of a sudden.

"What?" She asked.

"Her phone. We might be able to trace her phone back to her last known location." I explained.

"I can't believe I didn't think of that!" She replied as she looked over to me.

"That's why you have me." I smiled.

"Yeah yeah, Castle." She rolled her eyes. "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"You would help." I said seriously. She turned back to me and flashed me a warning, irritated look. "I mean it." I stressed gently.

"Castle," She replied as she glanced around the bullpen. "We're in the office. You can't say things like that!"

"I'm sure that the Boys would be thrilled to know that you have a life other than your work." I relied with a gentle smile.

"I do have a life!" She retorted.

"Alright then." I challenged, puffing my chest out. "Come over to my place and you can tell me _all about _you're life other than work. I have a feeling it will be a short conversation." I smiled. Beckett shook her head slowly in irritation and narrowed her eyes.

"You know you love me." I smiled playfully.

"Oh, yes." She replied sarcastically. "To pieces."

"Is that a confession?" I sucked in a surprised breath of air.

"You wish." She rolled her eyes.

"Every day." I replied smoothly.


	17. Chapter 17

A.N. Ahhh... Don't you just love their witty banter? Reviews are much appreciated.

_"You know you love me." I smiled playfully._

_"Oh, yes." She replied sarcastically. "To pieces."_

_"Is that a confession?" I sucked in a surprised breath of air._

_"You wish." She rolled her eyes._

_"Every day." I replied smoothly._

Before I knew it, there was a knock at my door and when I opened it, it revealed none other than my beloved Kate Beckett.

"Hey Castle." She smiled.

"Come on in Kate." I replied, stepping aside, letting her in, taking her coat for her as she came through the door.

"You know I have realized these past few days just how empty and lonely this place gets when there is no one here." I told her as we walked into my apartment and crashed down on the lounge.

"Don't worry Castle. I'm sure a phone call would make it all better."

"Especially if it was from you." I replied, smiling sincerely. She looked at me questioningly and then looked away, blushing lightly.

"So where's Alexis and Martha?" She asked.

"Alexis will be home from school soon and Martha is out for the day with her friends." I smiled as I saw her expression change as she realized that we were alone together.

"Oh, come on Kate! It can't be that bad to be alone with me." I grinned seductively.

"Castle, that's beside the point. You have it in your head that if I am here that you are going to get something from me."

"That's not…"

"Yes it is!" She interjected. "Admit it Castle, you didn't just invite me over to just talk to me. You could have done that over the phone." She slowly stated walking closer to me, testing me with each step she took. When she was mere centimeters from me, I quickly grabbed her face in my hands and closed the distance between us, effectively meeting our lips.

Beckett froze under my touch and as I continued to hold her lips to mine, I slowly felt her resistance subside. I slowly pulled myself away from her and waited for her to open her eyes.

"If I had called you, I wouldn't have been able to see your beautiful face and see your expressions and I also wouldn't have been able to do this." I smiled as I moved back in, claiming her lips as mine. I felt her hands come up and immerse themselves in my hair, holding me into her. Beckett suddenly pulled away sharply and let go of me, stepping back and out of my one armed embrace.

"What's wrong?" I asked, confused.

"I… I can't do this." Beckett replied.

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked, immediately concerned.

"Castle, I'm still with Josh!" She stated, trying to convince herself that that was the sole reason. I stepped cautiously closer to her.

"Kate," I addressed her softly. "You and I both know that is not the sole reason that you don't want to do this." I told her gently.

"You can't possibly know…"

"Kate, I know you better than you think I do. Yes, Josh is a factor, but compared to other things, he isn't really that big of one. To be honest, I don't really like the guy. Too goodie goodie." I interrupted, venom seeping into my words. Beckett remained silent and I could see the corners of her mouth twitch as she resisted a smile when I admitted my disdain towards her boyfriend. "The day that you can truthfully admit that when you see me your heart doesn't beat that little bit faster, I will walk out of your life forever and never bother you again for as long as I live. But if you tell me the truth, and say that you do feel it, then I will stick by you through thick and thin, tough case or boring case, rain, hail or shine. Even if you don't want me to be there, I'll be there for you just incase you decide that you do want me." I ran my fingers absentmindedly through her hair and felt the corners of my mouth turn up as I assured her. "I'll always be there for you."

"Castle, I can't just break up with Josh at the drop of a hat. He is good to me and is not likely to run off with the first slut he sees." She told me with anger in her words.

"Ok," I raised my hand in surrender. "So my track record isn't the best but answer me this. Have I brought a serious relationship into the precinct after I met you?" I asked.

Beckett shook her head.

"You have brought all of your relationships into the precinct as if to rub them in my face. I can only handle so much rejection, Kate. God knows I've tried to get your attention but every attempt I have made, you rebut me. I give you your space and am there for you when you need me and yet you still refuse to let me in when I have let you in completely a long time ago." I told her, tears poised and ready to spill over. I could feel a lump forming in my throat but pushed passed it as I continued. "I care about you so much and I don't know how much longer I can take you pushing me away." I told her, my tears finally spilling over and running freely down my face. I knew that Beckett's expression had now changed to sympathetic, but I didn't want her sympathy.

I wanted her.

She reached out to me but I pulled away, knowing that her gestures were only because of my expression rather than any genuine concern for me. "No Kate! I don't want your sympathy unless you _actually _mean it." I told her, sniffing back more tears. "God, you don't even understand the seriousness of my feelings towards you. I bet that you just think that I am trying to get you into bed, right. Well no! I stopped trying that ages ago. My current task is to try and be with you every chance I get so I can prove to you that I am the one and only one for you." I told her through my tears. "That I'm you're one and done."

"Cas…" She reached out to comfort me again but I pulled my arm away from her hand.

"You still don't get it!" I told her. By now, Beckett had a look on her face of such utter confusion that I think she could hardly follow the conversation anymore. "I _love _you!" I yelled at her.

The look of shock on her face is not one that I will forget in a long time.

"I love you." I told her again, softer this time. I moved closer to her, my hand snaking around her hips and pulled her into me. "And now I am going to kiss you and you are _not _going to resist." I told her, a hint of playfulness in my tone. I lent in close and gently caressed her lips with mine. I had never had to opportunity to kiss her as softly as I was kissing her now and I was reveling in the feeling of my lips touching hers ever so lightly. I almost started crying all over again as I felt her kiss me back, her hands sliding up my chest and holding my face lightly in her hands. We moved our lips softly and slowly in unison as we both enjoyed the pure bliss of kissing each other, knowing that she had accepted my feelings. I held her in close to my chest and the sheer feeling of her warmth against my body was enough to comfort me. When I slowly pulled away, I looked into Beckett's eyes and smiled at her.

"I see what you mean now." She blushed, looking down at my chest rather than at me. I slipped my hand under her chin and made look up at me.

"I really do love you, Kate," I told her softly, making a smile spread across her face.

"And I care about you a lot, too Castle. But you and I both know that I am with Josh."

"That's easily fixed." I replied easily as I pulled her phone out of her jeans pocket with little trouble and no protest from her. "The ball is in your court now. You know where I stand. Do what you think is best and I will not think differently of you, no matter what you decide." I tilted her head down and kissed her forehead lightly, pressing my cheek on her head as she snuggled into my neck and nodded.

A.N. THE TRUTH FINALLY COMES OUT!


	18. Chapter 18

A.N. I can guarantee that this will get reviews.

_I tilted her head down and kissed her forehead lightly, pressing my cheek on her head as she snuggled into my neck and nodded._

It was days since I'd last head from Beckett after I confessed to her, and I was beginning to get nervous. I was beginning to doubt myself and wondering if I had scared her off for good and ruined our partnership, friendship and whatever it could have evolved into. That was my line of thought until m phone vibrated from within pocket and when I pulled it out to look at the caller ID, I smiled as I answered.

"It's good to hear from you Beckett." I was surprised when I heard a silence on the other end.

"Kate? Is everything ok?" I heard a muffled sob on the other end and immediately jumped up from the couch and started heading to the door. "Where are you? Are you at home?" I asked as I grabbed my coat and keys, the door already opened before she answered.

"Home," she murmured. I was already at the elevator and stepping into it as I replied.

"I'll see you soon, ok. Are you alright?" I head her take a shaky breath to steady herself before she answered.

"I just…" She sniffed, trying to hold back her sobs.

"It's ok, Kate. I'll be there soon and you can tell me all about it." I told her as I stepped out of the elevator and bee lined for my car. "I'll see you soon."

"Castle… Wait." I heard her whisper before I hung up my phone.

"Yes Kate?" I waited for her reply as I sat down in the driver's seat and turned on the ignition.

"Please… Don't go," she said softly.

"Not until you want me to." I replied.

It wasn't long before I was at her door with my phone still to my ear, waiting for her to open the door. As soon as I saw her, I was slightly shocked to see her with blood shot eyes and puffy, red cheeks from crying. I removed my phone from my ear, hung it up and enveloped her in a hug. She relaxed in my arms, wrapping hers around me and clinging to me as if I was the anchor to this world.

"What's the matter, Kate?" I whispered in her hair. I suddenly felt a patch of wet build up on my shoulder and took it as a signal to move into the security of her apartment. "Come on. Let's got you inside." I said softly as I lead her back inside, closing the door behind me. I led her over to her couch were we sat in silence and draped a blanket over her. Once she was warm and safe back in my arms, she answered me.

"I broke up with Josh." She whispered. "But he already knew why. I'd already told him about our kiss when Ryan and Esposito were being held hostage, but he thought there was more to it. He thought I cheated on him. He got so angry and he had this crazed look in his eyes when he came at me and shook me, yelling at me to 'tell him the truth'. He thought I'd slept with you but I denied it. He slapped me across the face and told me that I was just another one of your phases and that once you had me in bed, then that would be the end of it." When I heard that awful piece of information pass her lips, my hand immediately flew to her cheek to check for any marks or bruises. She sat in silence as I scanned every inch of her face with my eyebrows knit tightly together. Once I was satisfied that she was fine, I released her face and spoke softly.

"Kate, I would never do that to you. Sure, at first it might have been like that, but you know that now I want _you_. I want to be there for you, to hold you, hug you, kiss you, have you next to me when I sleep. I want you to be in my life." I smiled as I held her in closer and kissed her forehead.

"Kiss me." She whispered, looking up at me with the most helpless eyes I have ever seen. I gently placed my hand on her soft cheek and caressed it with my thumb. I moved in slowly until out lips met, moving my lips slowly and comfortingly with hers. I felt her press herself more prominently against me, which, at first was just moving closer into my shoulder. But then it escalated to her virtually straddling me and by now she was kissing me more ferociously than I have ever seen her kiss anyone! And out of all of the girls I have ever kissed, Beckett was _by far _the best.

"Kate…" I mumbled, slightly breathless against her lips. "Take it easy. Let's not… Rush things." I continued, pushing her away slightly.

"Please, Castle… Just kiss me." She whispered as she pulled me back in for another kiss.

I felt her fumbling with my buttons on my shirt and the further down she went, the more I wanted her to stop.

"Kate. Please, listen to me." I pulled away from her regretfully and held her hands firmly in mine. "I know you want me right now. But I don't want it to be like this. I don't want you sleeping with me because you broke up with Josh. I want you to sleep with me because you want to and for no other ulterior motive." I saw a slight flicker of disappointment in her eyes but she nodded in understanding. I smiled at her and took her face delicately in my hand and kissed her softly before breaking away and holding her into my chest.

"Come one." I said, breaking what seemed like a lifetime of silence. "It's time you get to bed." I told her as l looked down at her already half asleep.

"ButI'mnottired." She mumbled in one incomprehensible sentence.

"Yes you are. Now come one." I replied as I stood up and carried her to her room, her arms and legs wrapped reflexively around me.

I walked her silently into her room and, after pulling back the covers, I went to lye her on her bed but was caught by surprise when she didn't let go of me and came crashing down on her bed next to her.

"Please stay." She whispered. I smiled and found myself unable to resist her request.

"Of course." Once I uttered those words, I felt her let go and relax into the comfort of her bed. I quietly slipped off my shoes and jacket and was about to leave and go sleep on the couch when she sat up and tugged on my arm.

"No, Castle. I mean stay here. With me." I grinned at her and, after slipping off my shirt and pants, lay down next to her, pulling the covers up over us as she snuggled into me, her head resting on my chest.

"Night Castle." She yawned. I wrapped my arms around her and held her firmly into me.

"Good night Kate." I replied as I placed a soft kiss in her hair and let my head hit the comfort of the pillow behind me.

A.N. What did I tell you?


	19. Chapter 19

A.N. This next part will be a little un-Beckett-like, but just imagine it if she was going back down the rabbit hole in her mothers case. (Same kind of feel)

_"Night Castle." She yawned. I wrapped my arms around her and held her firmly into me._

_"Good night Kate." I replied as I placed a soft kiss in her hair and let my head hit the comfort of the pillow behind me._

When I woke up the next morning, I woke up with a smile on my face as I looked down and the beautiful woman in my arms still sleeping soundly. I, careful not to disturb her, lent down and placed a delicate kiss upon her head.

"Morning Castle." She mumbled as she rolled further into my side.

"How'd you sleep?" I asked softly, gently stroking her hair. I heard her take a long, deep breath before she answered.

"Better than I have in a while." She replied with a smile. "You actually make a really comfy pillow, Castle."

"Glad I could be of service to you."

"You know what would be even better?" Before I knew what was happening, Beckett rolled over on top of me and was, yet again, straddling me. My breath failed me, as I looked up at her in slight confusion as to what was happening. The next thing I knew, she was leaning down towards me, her warm breath tickling my ear as she whispered.

"If you made me breakfast." She grinned as she started to get off me when I chuckled and rolled over on top of her, grinning once I had her pinned.

"You are a wicked woman, Kate." I smiled.

"Am I now?" She teased, drawing feather light patterns across my chest. I felt goose bumps rise across the area that her fingers touched and let out and involuntary and, what I hoped to be, and inaudible groan. I heard her chuckle from underneath me and I lent down to meet her lips with mine. I was slightly taken back when she threaded her fingers in my hair and pulled me down into her so hard that I actually came crashing down on top of her. She continued to kiss me with the same ferocity that she kissed me with last night and I was beginning to worry that if she tried to undress me again, I might not resist. Especially since the only piece of clothing I had left was my boxers.

"Kate…" I murmured against her lips. "Slow, remember?" I tried so hard to resist but she was so damn _strong_!

"Screw slow! I want you now." She exclaimed as she rolled me over so she was straddling me again, once again in control, and ran her hands down my chest teasingly slow until she came to the waist of my boxers.

"Kate, please!" I begged, feeling the fabric of my boxers become tighter and tighter the further she pushed me.

But she couldn't hear me. Her eyes were clouded with lust and seduction to the point where I found myself intoxicated and lost in the depths of her wonderful jade eyes. Her hand slipped into my boxers and grasped me firmly, making me squirm under her as she moved her hand, stroking me. I somehow found the strength to grasp her hand and pull it away from my manhood.

"Please, Kate. I think we should wait a while." I told her firmly. "Till you've gotten over Josh and until your judgment is no longer clouded my ulterior motives. It's not that I don't want to. It's just… I think it would be in the best interest of both of us to wait. Is that ok?" I asked. Kate looked away but nodded all the same, understanding, hopefully that by doing this, it would be better for the both of us. I placed a soft kiss on her slightly pouted lips and sat up.

"Come on. I'll make breakfast." I told her as I wrapped my arm around her and urged her to wrap her legs and arms round me, effectively helping me to carry her to the kitchen. I smiled to myself as I felt her snuggle in close to my neck and rest her head on my shoulder. Once we had made it into her kitchen, I placed her gently on the floor only to be surprised that she wouldn't let go of me.

"Kate, are you sure you're alright?" I asked looking down at her while her face was buried in my chest. I reached up to stroke her face and I was horrified when I saw her flinch. "That's it. Pack your things 'cause you're coming home with me. No arguments."

And to my surprise, she didn't put up one. It was horrible seeing her this awful shell of the happy person who normally rolled her eyes at me and indulged in my silly theories to be replaced my a sad woman with worried features and sadness in her eyes. I watched her let go of me and walk back into her room only to hear her opening cupboards and draws and shutting them again.

Not long after she left the room, she came back with a large duffle bag slung over her shoulder. She then proceeded to dump it on the ground and walk over to my and wrap her arms tightly around me. I wrapped my arm around her and hugged her back, kissing the top of her head, her cheek, anything I could to comfort her in her fragile state.

Normally, Beckett was the type of person who hid their pain and sadness behind a seemingly impenetrable wall. But with time and persistence, I was able to weasel my way in and discover the severity of her pain. And now that I have been granted that access, I find myself able to access it willingly through her eyes because they say that the eyes are the windows to the soul.

The thing about eyes it that they speak what words can't say. And at the moment, hers were screaming 'don't hurt me' and 'don't leave me' and I felt the steely pang of anger at Josh for sending her into this state.

It was in that defining moment that I leant down and gently met my lips to hers and, again, spoke what words can't say. When I pulled away from her, I lent my forehead against hers and whispered.

"Let's go home."


	20. Chapter 20

A.N. My dear readers, I am incredibly sorry that I have kept you waiting for so long to read the next chapter of my story but I have been run off my feet this year and I have only had the chance to write because I have the flu, again. I look forward to hearing your responses to this chapter and any constructive criticism that you may have to offer me. Happy reading!

_The thing about eyes it that they speak what words can't say. And at the moment, hers were screaming 'don't hurt me' and 'don't leave me' and I felt the steely pang of anger at Josh for sending her into this state._

_It was in that defining moment that I leant down and gently met my lips to hers and, again, spoke what words can't say. When I pulled away from her, I lent my forehead against hers and whispered._

_"Let's go home."_

It was a long and silent drive back to the loft and it was depressing because it was normally filled with playful banter and her famous eye rolls that at his moment in time, I would have accepted gladly. Once I had parked the car back in it's spot in the underground parking lot, I helped her with her bag, slinging it over my good shoulder and wrapped my arm around her only to, again, have no argument from her.

This was not good at all.

Once in the elevator, I felt her immerse herself in my arms and grip onto me tightly. I wrapped my arm around her gently and muttered to her softly.

"We're almost there. Then we can do whatever you want."

"Just hold me, Castle." She murmured back, burying herself deeper into my neck and my jacket, almost as if she was hiding and believed that I was the thing that would make her invisible. I let out a sigh and wrapped my arms securely around her as the elevator continued to go up. We simply stood there like that until the elevator dinged at my floor and once the realization set in, we stepped through the threshold together and through the carpet strip that covered the wooden floorboards of the hallway. Beckett reluctantly settled for clutching my hand instead of hugging me as we walked slowly towards my loft. We took our time, which also allowed me the time to think of how to explain to Alexis and mother what I was doing showing up with the lovely detective with her in this state. When we finally made it to the door, I reluctantly let of her hand and knocked on the door, currently unable to fetch the keys from my pocket. I heard footsteps rushing up to the door before I was greeted by a sea of red hair and a beautiful face with a pair of captivating blue eyes and a confused expression.

"Detective Beckett? What are you doing here?"

"Hi pumpkin." I greeted her as I walked in, avoiding the question, kissing her head as I walked in. "Go sit on the couch Kate, I'll go put this upstairs. I'll be right back." I gave her a small smile as I watched her nod in acknowledgement. She walked expressionlessly to the couch, but not in the way she normally did to not portray her emotions. She was expressionless because she had none to express. It pained me to see that yet another thing about my beloved detective had disappeared, but I found the strength to smile when I saw Alexis come to sit next to her and look at her with genuine concern and even slip her hand into Kate's.

That's my girl

When I walked back downstairs, Beckett's head jerked in my direction quickly and watched as her eyes followed me as I walked down the stairs and over to her.

"Come on, Kate. I'll make you something to eat. What would you like?" I asked as I walked over into the kitchen and opened the fridge. I wasn't exactly surprised when I felt a pair of arms snake around my middle and I found myself unable to prevent the smile that spread across my face as I and reached down to cover her hands with mine.

"You never told me what you wanted to eat." I murmured, still fossicking through the contents of the fridge.

"I'm not fussed." She replied. "I'll have whatever you're having." I felt her burry her face into my back and tighten her hold around my middle.

"Alright then. Pancakes and bacon it is!" I exclaimed, thrusting my hand up in the air. It was at that precise moment that I felt a gentle vibration against my back, followed by the soft chuckle.

My Kate was coming back. Slowly, granted, but coming back never the less.

"You need any help?" She asked softly. In actuality, I probably should have taken her up on her offer but I wanted to do this for her and just let her relax. Even if all of this added stress was killing my shoulder.

"Nah, I got it. Thanks though." I smiled at her and while I had my eyes on her, she managed to sneak around me and take the frying pan from my hands and nudge me out of the way with her hip.

"It wasn't a question, it was an order."

"It certainly sounded like a question to me." I contradicted.

"Open your ears then, Castle. It's the least I could do for all that you've done for me. Plus, you have your shoulder to worry about and I'm sure that it is killing you doing this."

"Maybe." I mumbled with my chin to my chest in shame. "Actually that reminds me, I have to go to the Doctor today to get a check up for my shoulder and hopefully get the stitches out." I ran my fingers delicately up and down the outside of her upper arm. "I was wondering if after breakfast you would want to come to the appointment with me."

"Sure, Castle." She smiled over her shoulder at me.

"Thanks." I smiled back. "Alright, you can cook the food and I shall prepare the coffee." I exclaimed, perhaps too loudly for so early in the morning. Well, early for me anyway.

Between the two of us making breakfast for three, it took no time at all and before I knew it, there was a massive stack of pancakes stacked on a plate in the middle of the table, two freshly brewed Coffees, Kate's just they way she likes it, and an orange juice for Alexis. As we all sat down together, I found myself in the awkward position of being in the middle of my two favourite girls.

Well this was going to definitely make for an interesting morning.


End file.
